


Can't Do Without

by Snapdragonesters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, Hand Jobs, Hinata has a girlfriend initially, I have no excuses, Long-Distance, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Post-High School, You Have Been Warned, dirty talking, idk man it just happened, it's nsfw now, oh and Hinata's pretty dominant, some awkward phone calls, this definitely contains sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonesters/pseuds/Snapdragonesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes to a different college than Kageyama. He doesn't like to admit it, but it gets a little lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and ended up really enjoying it!! I may end up writing more, I'm not really sure yet. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

Hinata flopped down onto his creaky little twin bed with a sigh and a rustle of sheets. He mushed his face against the clean sheets and breathed. Week three of college was ending and something still wasn’t right. Hinata blamed that idiot Kageyama. Every time Hinata thought about him, which happened fairly regularly, he felt sort of gloomy. What was so great about a school an hour and a half away? His own school had a volleyball team just as good, although admittedly they didn’t have the professional interest that seemed to fixate on Kageyama’s new team.

Hinata’s phone chimed. He squinted at it, reaching to turn down the brightness. It hurt his eyes in the soft dark of the room. His girlfriend’s name looked back at him from the screen. Hinata had met her the first day of classes. She was nice in a quiet sort of way. After about a week of feeling lonely Hinata had decided he would do something about it, and asked her on a date. She had agreed, and her company had worked well to distract him from the uncomfortable sense that something was missing.

But not tonight. Hinata rolled over restlessly, twisting up the sheets underneath him. Sitting up he leaned over the side of his bed, groping underneath until his fingers brushed a smooth surface. He strained to grasp it, leaning further over the edge. He almost had it when he overbalanced. Hinata slid to the floor with a thud, yowling as his face smacked the unforgiving tile of his small room. He sluggishly stretched under his bed, at last reaching the volleyball which had been evading his grasp. His position vaguely reminded him of how he had felt when Karasuno had lost to Aoba Johsai in their first year. Lying on the gym floor with Kageyama, telling each other they wouldn’t let it happen again.

Hinata grumbled, grabbing the ball and standing to toss himself back on his bed. He landed on his side and curled into himself. The ball rested comfortingly in his hands. He turned it as his eyes wandered back over to his phone. Maybe… would it be weird? He kind of wanted to call Kageyama. It was (probably) too late for the taller boy to be practicing on a Friday night. Hinata could call and hear his dumb grumpy voice and it would remind him that Kageyama was an ass and everything would go back to normal. Hinata’s hand inched towards the phone. He wasn’t going to call him, probably. He was just sliding the lock screen and looking at it. He opened the phone app, staring at the list of names. Kageyama wasn’t among his recent calls, but he was there in his contacts. Hinata stared at the name. It probably wouldn’t even help to talk to him. Kageyama was just a big dumb emotionally constipated dork. A dork who thought volleyball was the most important thing in the world, and whose tosses took Hinata to new heights.

Hinata’s finger brushed the name and the phone initiated the call.

“Shit!!” Hinata stabbed the end call button. He probably got to it before the call actually went through, right? Probably… Hinata buried his face in the sheets and screeched. The next few moments were the tensest of his life. But as the seconds stretched on without a sound from his phone Hinata felt his queasiness fade. The call hadn’t gone through, Kageyama would never need to know and Hinata could excuse his temporary insanity. The redhead grumbled to himself and settled further into his bed, rolling the volleyball between his hands. Stupid Kageyama.

Hinata’s phone chirped. Hinata jumped a foot in the air and his volleyball rolled back to the floor. He grabbed at his chest and attempted to calm his racing heart. That was his Kageyama ringtone. Holy shit. He had tried to call Kageyama and then hung up and Kageyama would think he missed him or something. Which was… a little bit true. Hinata unlocked his phone and squinted at the screen, too filled with dread to look at the message. His background was orange and black, his team standing together looking vibrantly happy in the wake of a victory. His eyes automatically wandered to the tall figure standing next to High School Hinata. He had been trying to contain a smile, but those blue eyes were lit with excitement. Hinata braced himself and opened his texts.

From: Bakageyama  
_How was your week, dumbass?_

So… the phone call hadn’t gone through after all. Hinata should have been thanking every god he could recall, but somehow part of him was dissatisfied. He frowned and tapped the screen to reply.

From: Hinata  
_Soooo boring ≧Д≦ no 1 here’ll stay after 2 practice w/ me. Urs?_

From: Bakageyama  
_Fine. I can’t use the freak quick here, it’s not as fun. But all the spikers are way taller than you._

Those were fighting words. Hinata’s mouth dropped open in indignation. He typed furiously, tongue sticking out as the glow of the phone lit his face. A warm feeling settled in his stomach, calming the restlessness that had been bothering him all day.

~~~

Forty miles away Kageyama sat at his desk leaning his head on his hand and staring down at his phone. It buzzed almost immediately, as he had known it would. Hinata would never let quips about his height go unchallenged. Kageyama tapped the bolded name, characters nearly as familiar as his own. 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_WELL THEY CANT JUMP LIKE ME CAN TEHY BAKAGEYAMA??? SHUT UR FACE_

From: Kageyama  
_No one can jump like you, dumbass. There’s a reason you were our ace last year._

Oh god, Kageyama was getting sentimental. Breaking character around Hinata got dangerous. It was easier just to bicker and play volleyball… except there was no volleyball with Hinata anymore. Kageyama was grasping at straws just to stay afloat, anything to keep Hinata in his life for just a little longer. There was no excuse to be around him anymore; no reason to stay in contact except that he missed the smaller boy like a drowning man missed air. A reason he could never, never tell Hinata.

The prospect of no longer playing volleyball with Hinata had lurked in the back of his mind throughout their third year of school. So when Hinata had run over to Kageyama at lunch telling him to “get this photo app, Kageyama, so I don’t forget what your dumb face looks like!!” Kageyama had agreed. It was a mistake. The first day of school he had opened the app to a picture of Hinata looking glorious and windswept, grinning into his phone camera. That one didn’t hurt as much as the picture a week later, Hinata smiling with a brunette girl. The picture was captioned “She wants to go on a date!!” Kageyama had never replied to that one. He had come back to his dorm after volleyball that day bone tired, but it had taken him two hours to go to sleep. Probably because it had felt like someone had tied his stomach in knots.

So here he was, texting Hinata on a Friday night because he couldn’t stop himself. Unable to act upon his feelings, and unwilling to let Hinata go. Maybe if Hinata hadn’t gone and gotten himself a girlfriend Kageyama could have just fessed up, let Hinata reject him and moved on. But he had. And now Kageyama was stuck and every text from Hinata felt like being punched in the gut.

Vibrations from his phone distracted Kageyama from his thoughts. He sighed, letting his head drop wearily to his desk but opening the text anyway.

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_AWWWW Kageyama (≧ω≦) that might b the nicest thing u’ve ever said 2 me ~*^*~ r u feeling ok? I think u must be sick_

Kageyama rolled his eyes and thunked his head against the desk. _I’m tired of missing you._ He typed it just to see the words on the screen. Fantasized about sending them, just so he wouldn’t have all this heaviness in his chest anymore. Deleted each character one by one, before he could hit send by accident. Hinata liked girls. He had a stupid pretty girlfriend somewhere on his campus a billion miles away, and he probably kissed her and talked about volleyball to her even though she didn’t get it. Kageyama crossed his arms low, wrapping them around his stomach. It helped him feel like he wasn’t going to break apart.

Another buzz came from his phone. Kageyama tapped each number of his lock screen deliberately and looked again at his screen.

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_Kageyama? Do u ever miss me? U know, playing volleyball and stuff_

The bit tacked on to the end felt more like a hasty backtrack than the true reason Hinata was asking. Even if Hinata was just being a dumbass, why had he asked if he missed him? Kageyama caught his breath and bit his lip. How did Hinata always fucking know? Kageyama was tired of feeling like this. He didn’t want to just lie. He wanted Hinata to know, to have some inkling of how he made Kageyama feel. The dark-haired boy bit his lip. He could do this, but carefully. Nothing committal. Hinata would probably fail to recognize the honestly in his words and just move on- that would be fine. Maybe then Kageyama could give up.

From: Kageyama  
_Kind of._

Kageyama hit send and immediately regretted it. His instinct was to add something else- an insult, a denial that he was just talking about volleyball, anything. He held his breath, agonizing over what to do. He started to type, but before he could his phone buzzed again in his hands. He clenched his hands and looked down quickly, desperate to get it over with.

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_OOOMMMGGGG o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o R U SURE U’RE BAKAGEYAMA?????_

Kageyama groaned out loud and prepared to throw his phone out the window, but it buzzed again before he could.

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_Noooo wait I’m sorry Kageyama dn’t hate me, I kind of miss u too_  
_It’s just weird w/o u around_  
_Idk_

Kageyama’s heart did a stupid stuttering thing at Hinata’s admission. He read them three times over, trying to kill the elation. It felt twice as bad to come down from a Hinata high and remember that these words didn’t mean anything to the redhead. He steeled his heart and avoided the topic.

From: Kageyama  
_Dumbass._

There. That should be the end of the subject, right? Clearly Kageyama was done talking about it, and even Hinata had to take the hint. Kageyama only hoped that Hinata would respond at all, any response was fine. The worst part was when Kageyama was left waiting for a response that didn’t come. He would go to bed an hour later feeling hollow and unhappy. Kageyama felt a little tension leave when his phone buzzed once, twice- three times? He looked down.

Call from: Hinata Shouyou

Kageyama made a strangled sound and threw his phone across the room. It bounced off his bed before hitting the wall with a thunk and sliding down out of sight. Slowly, as if approaching a live snake, Kageyama turned off his desk lamp and approached his bed. He crawled onto it and reached down between his bed and the wall, fingers finding the hard edge of his phone. It had finally stopped vibrating. He fished it back up and tossed it on his bed, observing it suspiciously. It lit up as he stared at it.

Call from: Hinata Shouyou

God. He would probably call until Kageyama picked up. The dark-haired male hesitantly swiped to answer the call, sitting up on his bed and holding the phone gingerly to his ear.

“Hello?” Kageyama made sure his voice sounded appropriately gruff. He thought he might have pulled off irritated, though he wasn’t sure. The adrenaline was making him jittery.

“Kageyamaaaaa, answer me the first time!” The bright voice on the line was right in his ear. As it always did, Kageyama felt the knot in his stomach loosen at the sound. He was so fucked.

“It’s not my fault you’re a dumbass who calls people at weird hours, I was busy.” Busy having a heart attack because Hinata was calling, but the redhead never needed to know that. Kageyama felt a distinct air of awkwardness at the momentary silence on the line, and he cleared his throat. “Did you need something?”

“Well, ah, not exactly I guess?” Hinata’s voice was fumbling and uncertain. “We just, it’s been a long time since we talked, and I wanted to hear about your volleyball team, and I thought now might be a good time…?” The clear voice trailed off hesitantly. Kageyama felt vaguely like a deer in the headlights. He had no idea what to say to Hinata, not when he couldn’t think about the other without wanting to practice serves until he was too exhausted to feel anything at all. He panicked.

“Well actually, uhh, I was going to take a shower, so… now doesn’t really…” Kageyama’s brain ground to a halt.

“Oh, okay. Text me when you’re done, okay Bakageyama?”

“S-sure. I’ll, umm, see you later.”

“Bye~!”

Hinata hung up with a click and Kageyama wilted onto his mattress. What possible motive could Hinata have for wanting to talk to him when he couldn’t even put a sentence together? At least now he could be certain the redhead would never want to speak with him again. Kageyama could move on at last.

Kageyama dragged himself off the bed and into the bathroom. He showered quickly, going through the motions robotically while his mind lingered on Hinata. As much as it made him cringe to think back on the short conversation, he couldn’t deny he was happy that Hinata had called. Romantic feelings aside, they had been part of each other’s lives for three years and it felt good to know that meant something to Hinata. He wondered if the redhead knew how much power he had. He could ask and Kageyama would drop everything for him, do anything he asked. Kageyama hated it, but at the same time nothing felt better than what Hinata could make him feel.

Kageyama toweled off and brushed his teeth. He wandered back into his room and sat on his bed, playing with his phone in his hands. Hinata had said to text.

From: Kageyama  
_You wanted to know about my team?_

Volleyball was something they could always talk about. Besides, he had plenty to tell Hinata. His phone buzzed and Kageyama looked down.

Call from: Hinata Shouyou

Kageyama felt the spike of adrenaline like the first time, but the prospect wasn’t quite as daunting as it had been. It couldn’t be any worse than the first call, and apparently Hinata didn’t hate him for being socially incompetent. Kageyama picked up the phone.

“Hey.”

“Of course I want to know about your team, idiot!! How are the spikers? Have you still not learned if you’ll be a regular?” Hinata’s voice was enthusiastic as always when he talked about volleyball. Kageyama smiled a little and lay back on his pillow, going over his new team in his head.

“Well, the other setter is from Shiratorizawa. He was a third year when we played them three years ago.”

“Woooohhhh!!! Which one was he??” Hinata was too loud for a phone call, but it he was always too loud. Kageyama didn’t really mind.

“He was the back-up setter. The one with the really sharp face and light hair, remember? His name is Semi Eita. I don’t think he likes me much.” Hinata snickered at that.

“That’s because you’re an ass, Kageyama. You probably glare at him all the time and you’re going to steal his position.” Hinata’s voice was light and teasing. Kageyama scowled reflexively.

“At least I’m not a dumbass like you! And I’m not going to steal his position, I’m going to earn it because I’m better than him.” 

“I would expect no less from you, Bakageyama.” Hinata’s voice sounded nearly proud. It made Kageyama ache with longing. He didn’t have a response for the redhead, so he mumbled “thanks” and they lapsed into silence. It was comfortable, but the dark-haired male felt tension humming in the quiet. A thought surfaced in his mind and he blurted it before he could think better of it.

“So how is your girlfriend?” Kageyama nearly slapped a hand over his own mouth after he said it, but it was too late. What kind of question was that, when they were talking about volleyball? He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to slam his head against something hard. Obviously, Kageyama was a masochist. But at least this way he would hear “you have no chance in hell” loud and clear, maybe he could accept that.

“She’s not really- she’s fine.” Hinata sounded kind of uncomfortable, more hesitant than such a strong-willed person usually was. Kageyama could hear him draw a breath, stop himself from saying something else. A tense moment passed and he elaborated. “She’s really nice and all, I like the company.” The words were a knife in Kageyama’s gut. Another pause, but Hinata spoke again like he was forcing words out, or maybe considering holding them in. “It’s just…. It feels…… off.”

Kageyama’s heart pounded loudly in his ears. That didn’t mean anything. Hinata could feel off about his girlfriend and it didn’t mean he’d rather be with Kageyama. The dark-haired boy sat up and turned on his side, giving himself time to regain control. “What do you mean?” He prayed Hinata wouldn’t pick up on the weird hopeful tone in his voice. It could be easily chalked up to his voice cracking because he was talking softly. Hinata, by contrast, whined loudly into his phone.

“I don’t know, Bakageyama! It’s like, being around her is nice, but it’s not all ‘gwah!’” Hinata made a ridiculous sound into his phone, the one Kageyama associated with joy and perfect spikes.

“Is there anything other than volleyball that’s ‘gwah’, you dumbass?” Kageyama mocked easily, falling back on familiar insults.

“There is!!! I mean, it’s mostly volleyball, but I felt that way around y- the team, and I guess around you a tiny bit, and when I got to spike from a really good toss, and… I guess that is pretty much volleyball. But so?!? Why shouldn’t I find someone that makes me feel like volleyball does?” Hinata huffed indignantly. Kageyama just tried to remember how to breathe. That was… sort of like a confession, wasn’t it? A little? Hinata had said him specifically. Did that mean what Kageyama thought it meant? Oh god, he needed to see Hinata’s face. To see if he was chattering on without a thought or if his expression was uncertain, meaningful. Kageyama opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. He tried for casual, but his voice sounded strained in his own ears.

“I mean, you can, if you want. You said-“ _you said me?_ Kageyama lost his nerve. He cleared his throat. “Is ‘gwah’ what you’re looking for…?” He was stepping ever so carefully around it, because if he said it Hinata might laugh and say oh no Kageyama, I didn’t mean you. Hinata mumbled something that Kageyama couldn’t quite make out.

“Hah?”

“I SAID, yeah, duh that’s what I’m looking for, Bakageyama.” Kageyama curled his legs up towards his body, heart beating hard and fast. _He might not mean it, don’t get your hopes up_ he chanted in his head. His hands curled in the sheets tightly enough to rip them and he stared at his phone, glowing in front of his nose. He could hear the small puffs of Hinata’s breath when neither of them spoke.

“You should probably just date your volleyball team then.” Well that was about as subtle as a train wreck. Hinata snorted, chuckling into his phone. There wasn’t a sound in the world Kageyama liked more.

“Oh sure Bakageyama, I’ll just date the entire team. Why didn’t I think of that?” Hinata devolved into genuine laughter. Kageyama sighed quietly at the sound, stomach fluttering.

“Shut up, idiot.” Hinata did not, in fact, shut up and instead snickered at Kageyama before fading into heavy silence. Kageyama heard a rustle on the other end- clothes? Sheets? Maybe Hinata was lying in bed like he was, talking to him on the phone in a big t-shirt and boxers, which rode down so his hip bones- no. NO. Kageyama smacked himself in the head, forcibly expelling the image. Hinata rustled again, which did not help.

“What was that Bakageyama? Did you just hit your head against something?”

“No!!!!” Kageyama blushed as Hinata dissolved into another round of giggles. As he quieted down, the redhead let out what sounded like a contented hum. The previous image of Hinata in bed wearing boxers cemented itself back in Kageyama’s mind for all eternity.

“This is nice. I miss… you know, the team and all, it’s kind of lonelier here.” A tug in his gut reminded Kageyama that Hinata wasn’t the only lonely one. He let his eyes drift closed, breathing deeply, momentarily overwhelmed by the longing he felt for the voice on the end of the line.

“I miss…” _you._ “I miss everyone too.” Crap, that sounded too sappy. “Except Tsukishima. He was a bastard to the end.” There, a little better. It had the intended effect; Hinata chuckled and Kageyama could bask in the sound forever. 

“Oh my god Kageyama, you do have a heart. I finally know, after all these years.” Kageyama huffed, but Hinata continued in a tone of fake amazement. “Even me, you even miss me?” He sounded so eager, and Kageyama’s heart broke a little. Hinata was asking, and he couldn’t lie.

“Yeah. I mean no!- err, a little.” Kageyama backpedaled at the panic of admitting it, but it was out there now for Hinata to see. Kageyama felt vulnerable. Hinata could destroy him with this- make fun of him, mock his feelings, and Kageyama wouldn’t be able to take it. Or just as bad, he could make his excuses and hang up, stop talking to Kageyama, if he realized his feelings.

“Uooohh!! I miss you too Kageyama! I mean you’re an idiot, but no one sets to me like you do and without you it’s kind of boring and lonely. Why didn’t you come here for university?” Hinata’s voice was petulant at the end and Kageyama would bet anything he was wearing his characteristic pout. He took a moment to imagine it as his heart beat double-time, trying to kick its way out of his chest. Hinata’s words filled him with warmth and desperate hope. Kageyama was an idiot except for volleyball, but he was deeply in tune with Hinata after three years of synching with him on the court. Hinata was the sort of person who didn’t hide his feelings well. He was saying Kageyama was special to him, and why the hell would he do that if he didn’t truly feel that way? The dark haired boy swallowed hard, twisting his sheets in his hands.

“I… the volleyball club here was more, umm, more well known, and…”

“Don’t hurt your brain, Kageyama, I’m sure you had good reasons.” Hinata’s tone was teasing and Kageyama wasn’t even mad.

“Dumbass. Dumbass Hinata.” Kageyama must be getting tired because the insult came out sounding much fonder than Kageyama ever meant it to. He held his breath and listened closely. He had never used that tone with Hinata before and it set his nerves on edge that Hinata didn’t reply immediately. Instead he heard rustling in the receiver, like the redhead was rolling over. At last he spoke in a tentative tone.

“Kageyama?” The dark haired boy felt his tension spike along with his blood pressure. Hinata would probably give him a heart attack and he’d die before he was twenty.

“Yeah?”

“What should I do? About… you know. Like, should I stop dating that girl? Not that we’ve really dated much, but we’ve gone out a few times, and… umm. Should I… because she’s not ‘gwah’?” Kageyama listened to his own rapid heartbeat for several seconds as he considered what to say. This wasn’t just something he could blurt out, he had to approach it carefully. He picked his words with care, something he rarely (never) did.

“I think… if she doesn’t make you happy, you should stop. Or if you think there’s something better for you. Don’t be an idiot and ignore if you’d rather… if she isn’t what you want.” Kageyama clenched his teeth, anxious how Hinata would receive his advice. He felt like a puppet connected to the phone by an invisible string, hanging on the every word of the boy at the other end of the call.

“Hmmmmm… that’s really smart for you, Kageyama.” Hinata’s voice was thoughtful and hesitant. “It’s just, I don’t… I’d rather be with her than be alone, you know? I don’t want to be lonely.”

“So find someone else.” Kageyama’s voice came out a little hoarse and he cleared his throat. Words spoken years ago rang in his ears. _I won’t lose to you. I’ll stand on the same stage as you. With me here…_

“But I… umm. But you’re…” Kageyama’s pulse thudded in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and sucked in a breath.

“Me?” Kageyama was wound so tight he might break to pieces. “I’m what?”

“No!! I didn’t mean, not you, umm, unless you- if you-” Hinata stumbled over his words and gave up with a frustrated whine. “Do you want to??!?” There was a beat of silence as Kageyama had a moment of disbelief before adrenaline crashed through his system. He nodded his head, bangs brushing the pillow.

“Yeah.” His answer was breathed into the receiver like he was afraid Hinata would hear him. The redhead made a strangled screeching noise.

“Really??! You do!? You know what I mean, right Kageyama?? Like, you, and me…?” Kageyama ground his face into his pillow, turning his head enough to mutter out of the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, you absolute dumbass, I know what you mean! Let’s just, you dump your girlfriend tomorrow, and we’ll-” Kageyama choked on the word a little. “date. If you want.” Kageyama heard a loud exclamation and a sudden thud from the receiver, and Hinata’s screeching became much more distant. It sounded like he dropped his phone. Kageyama heard him scramble to pick it up, then the sounds stilled and he could hear Hinata’s breathing again.

“I didn’t know you wanted to!!! God Bakageyama, I mean I knew it looked like you were kind of flirting our last year, but I was pretty sure you didn’t even know what flirting was!!! You should have said something, I missed you so much when I got to this school!” A knot somewhere inside Kageyama unclenched. He unlocked his sore hands from around the sheets he was strangling and sighed deeply. 

“You idiot, you didn’t say anything either. And you looked perfectly happy at university, sending me dumb pictures of your girlfriend and your dumb face-“ Kageyama stopped himself. Hinata made an amazed sound.

“Wohhh, Kageyama, were you jealous? That’s kind of cute, you know? I’m sorry, I’m sorryyyy!” Hinata’s voice passed through teasing to end on sincere. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re kind of an ass. And I was n- hold on, my phone is low battery.” Kageyama lifted his head and dismissed the notification that his phone was at 5% battery life. He let his head fall back to the pillow with a thump. “I guess we should probably hang up. It’s late.”

“Noooo! Kageyama, stay until your phone dies. If you’re tired you can just go to sleep, I’ll be quiet.” Kageyama frowned at his phone, warmth glowing in his chest.

“What’s the point of that, dumbass?”

“Don’t be rude Bakageyama! I just want to, okay?!” Kageyama felt strangely at peace with the world.

“Okay.” Hinata hummed happily into the phone and rustled around, probably getting comfortable. Kageyama settled on a mental image of him in boxers and a t-shirt and lazily gave the image detail, his eyes heavy. Fluffy hair a mess, shirt riding up and a soft smile on his face. The quiet sound of Hinata breathing relaxed him and he let his eyes close. He listened as the redhead’s breathing evened out, listened until light snoring came from his phone. Kageyama was asleep by the time his phone died. He slept well for the first time in weeks.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is confused, Hinata has no filter, and they're both gigantic dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am busy with university so my updates will be terribly slow, but I've decided to keep posting for this story!! I will do my very best not to get distracted with another story or drop this one, I rather like it.  
> Enjoy!

The sound of a lawnmower dragged Kageyama from sleep. Someone was cutting the grass directly outside his window at far too early an hour, and they must pay. He struggled upright, cursing and grumbling as he untangled himself from his sheets. He was going to open the window and verbally abuse the poor soul until they-

There was bright sunlight streaming through the open window. That wasn’t right, he had an eight o’clock group meeting. The sun wasn’t supposed to look like that before his alarm went off, right? Kageyama stumbled back to his bed, but his phone wasn’t on his bedside table as usual. He saw a black corner sticking out from under his sheets and picked it up to check the time. It was dead. What-

Oh. OH. Hinata. Hinata had called him, and then they had talked, and then…. He was dating Hinata.

“What the fuck.” Had that actually happened? Kageyama felt elation well up to mingle pleasantly with the intense confusion he was currently experiencing. That spectrum of emotion processed for a solid five seconds before he remembered he had no idea what time it was and his phone was dead- thanks to Hinata- so his alarm had not gone off. He grabbed his phone and plugged it in to the charger, but instead of turning on to show him the goddamn time it displayed a “low battery” symbol. Kageyama snarled and opened his laptop. He grabbed a protein bar from his shelf and wolfed it down as the computer booted up. The screen came to life, displaying 8:25 am in the bottom corner. Kageyama cursed and ran to his closet, throwing on the first shirt he found. He yanked a pair of shorts out of the pile of clothes on his floor and tugged them up, shoving his thoughts about Hinata into the far corner of his mind. He nearly broke the zipper on his backpack trying to get it open quickly. Into the backpack went his English notebook and a small textbook. 

Kageyama was halfway out the door before he remembered his phone. He skidded back to the desk and grabbed it (now at 2% battery) and stuck it in his pocket along with the charger. He would just have to sit next to an outlet. His group was meeting in the library so that wouldn’t be too hard to manage, right? Kageyama made his way outside the dormitory and shivered. It was getting cold, and he hadn’t checked the weather in his rush to leave. He hurried across campus in the brisk morning air. His group was meeting at eight on a Saturday morning because they had to make an English powerpoint and present it next week. Kageyama hated English (almost as much as he hated contemporary literature) but foreign languages were required. Hinata was even worse at English than he was. Kageyama felt warmed by the thought, but he only realized he was smiling when a girl walking by him squeaked and hurried to get out of his way.

The library was warm after the chilly temperatures outside. Kageyama found his group sitting on chairs by the wall on the fourth floor. Two of them had laptops, both plugged into the outlet- the only outlet in the vicinity. Kageyama ground his teeth but nodded to his group as he approached.

“Sorry I’m late.” _You can all blame an idiot redhead_. His group members explained what they were doing and Kageyama seated himself as close to the outlet as possible without invading someone else’s space. Unfortunately the laptops were necessary since they were working on a powerpoint, so he couldn’t ask them to move.

The next hour was agony to Kageyama. He itched to look at his phone, but it had died when he arrived. Worse, he had seen Hinata’s name when he had tried to check it. The texts were there, he just couldn’t read them. The dark-haired boy barely spoke until he realized that they would be done more quickly if he contributed what little he could. So he spoke up more, and gradually his group stopped sending him pointed glances.

At last one of the girls in his group shut her laptop, since they were working mostly on the other one. Unfortunately she didn’t unplug it. Kageyama tapped her on the shoulder and spoke in a low voice so he didn’t disturb the group.

“Can I use the outlet?” The girl shrugged.

“Sure.” Mercifully she unplugged her computer and scooted over, allowing Kageyama access at last. He pulled his charger from his pocket where it was stabbing his hip and plugged it in. His phone lit up with the low battery signal and Kageyama nearly screamed. Instead he fidgeted until the screen lit up with his lock screen. He had five messages from Hinata. It took him three tries to unlock his phone, much to his frustration. He opened his messages with a tingly feeling in his stomach.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_How do u break up with someone??????_

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_Kageyama I can’t do this u have 2 help_

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_BAKAGEYAMA THS IS UR FAULT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY_

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_U do still want me to, right Kageyama?_

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_I mean it’s ok 2 change ur mind. If u want. But I told her I’d meet her in 10 min so u should say if you changed ur mind_

 

Kageyama could not express in words how much he had NOT changed his mind. He held his breath, but he was lucky for the first time that morning- the time stamp on the last text was from just five minutes ago. He typed quickly and emphatically.

 

From: Kageyama  
_NO_  
_No, I didnt change my mind_  
_Sry my phone was dead_

 

Kageyama stared at his phone until the screen went dark, but Hinata didn’t reply immediately. He tried to focus on the group discussion instead, but he lost focus immediately when his phone vibrated a minute later.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_Ughhhhh y r u so incompetent Kageyama  
Anyway, what do I tell her?? I’m supposed 2 meet her in a minute. Do I just say I can’t date her anymore?_

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. It was completely Hinata’s fault that he had fallen asleep without charging his phone. He considered saying so, but Hinata seemed kind of distressed about how to tell his soon-to-be-ex girlfriend.

 

From: Kageyama  
_Idk, tell her you’re moving to America or something._

 

Hinata’s reply was nearly immediate.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_Kageyama. That’s the dumbest thing u’ve ever said. WE GO 2 THE SAME SCHOOL_

 

… Okay, he had a point. Kageyama blushed. Why did he have to solve this problem? Hinata should never have gotten a girlfriend if he wanted to date Kageyama in the first place. 

 

From: Kageyama  
_Then just say you can’t anymore because you like someone else! You made a mistake, dumbass, own up to it._

 

Kageyama waited for a reply, but he didn’t get one immediately. Or within five minutes. Or ten minutes. He decided Hinata was probably meeting with the girl now. To his surprise Kageyama felt some sympathy for her- once you knew Hinata, it was hard to go back to life without him.

Kageyama’s group ended their meeting and split up the remaining work. Kageyama packed up and left, his half-charged phone in his pocket. It vibrated as he was walking back to his dorm and continued to vibrate as he pulled it out of his pocket. Hinata was calling him. Kageyama took a moment to steady himself before answering, feeling vaguely nervous.

“Hey. How did it go?” Kageyama heard Hinata sigh on the other end. He sounded tired, or sad, or maybe both.

“I didn’t like that. I think I made her cry. Not while we were talking, but when she was leaving.” Hinata sounded resigned, and Kageyama hated it.

“I’m sorry.” The words felt strange in his mouth. “What did you say?”

“I did like you suggested, and told her I was sorry but I liked someone else. She asked if it was you, isn’t that weird?” Kageyama felt his cheeks redden at Hinata’s words.

“Wh- you like.. how did she- why did she think that?” Hinata liked Kageyama, right? The dark-haired boy kind of wanted to hear him say it, but he didn’t know how to ask. Kageyama could practically hear Hinata shrug through the phone. His voice was frustrated as he replied,

“I don’t know! I guess I talk about you a lot, or something. She made it sound like it was pretty obvious, which it totally wasn’t.” Kageyama felt guilty because Hinata’s words made him happy. He cleared his throat and tried to sound comforting.

“Well, at least it’s done. And you’re… This is what you wanted, right? Not telling her would be a dick move, so it’s better that you did it now.” Kageyama’s stomach squirmed uncomfortably. Hinata hummed.

“Yeah, I didn’t want it to stay like it was. This is better, but I still don’t like that she was sad.” Kageyama had no response to that. He let the silence stretch, thinking about how to change the topic. He didn’t want to hear any more about Hinata’s ex-girlfriend. Hinata saved him the trouble and spoke up, trying to sound more positive.

“So, umm, do you think there’ll be a good time for us to meet soon? I want to see you.” Kageyama’s heart sped up in his chest. He hadn’t thought far enough ahead to consider when he’d see Hinata again; so far he’d mostly been concerned with the warm glow he got when he thought about the redhead, and the rush he felt when his phone went off. Seeing Hinata would be different somehow- it would make it real. What would they do? Would Kageyama even know what to say to Hinata now? Would Hinata want to hold hands, or kiss him? Kageyama was fairly certain he wanted something along those lines, but what if Hinata didn’t?

“Uhh. I’m not… maybe? We’d have to travel.” Well, obviously. Since they lived forty miles apart. 

"I can come visit you!! We don’t have a game for a couple of weeks, so if you were free…?” Kageyama hesitated, torn between eagerness and trepidation. Eagerness won and he blurted,

“I’m free next weekend. We have a game Friday night, but Saturday maybe… we could- you could come visit. If you want.” Hinata cheered and Kageyama could hear his grin through the phone.

“Of course I want to, Bakageyama! Not seeing you sucks. Will you be nicer to me now that we’re dating? I can’t really imagine that though, you’re kind of an ass- oh my god, are you a person who likes cuddling? Do you want-”

“Shut up! Dumbass!” Kageyama hurriedly cut Hinata off before he could say anything else embarrassing. The tall boy buried a hand in his own hair in exasperation. “Just- I’ve got to go, I’m back at my dorm and my roommate is probably in, so. I’ll, umm, I’ll talk to you later.” Hinata whined.

“No, wait Kageyama, I want to know if you like to cuddle-”

Kageyama hung up. He stared at his phone for a long moment before stuffing it back in his pocket and making his way up the stairs to his dorm room. His roommate had not returned by the time he got to his room, but he came stumbling in as Kageyama sat down to work on his part of the project. His phone vibrated in his pocket several times, but the dark-haired boy engaged in an exercise of self-control and didn’t look at it. He liked to pretend he wasn’t totally wrapped around Hinata’s finger (and he needed to stay on top of his work if Hinata was coming to visit next weekend). He made it forty minutes before he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened Hinata’s texts.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_So stingy Kageyama!!! (ﾒﾟ皿ﾟ) It’s ok if u do like to cuddle, u shouldn’t be embarrassed. Cuddling is nice, u kno?_

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_So… u like me, right Kageyama? Since u wanted to date me? I didn’t know u liked guys_

 

Kageyama fiddled with his phone. He thought it had been fairly obvious that he liked Hinata, but maybe the redhead needed some confirmation. Since he had asked first, that made it okay for Kageyama to ask too, right?

 

From: Kageyama  
_I haven’t really liked that many people. But yeah, dumbass, I wouldn’t want to date otherwise. It’s the same for you?_

 

Kageyama returned to his work, but his phone vibrated barely a minute later. Kageyama was kind of glad- as embarrassing as it was, he wanted to know Hinata’s answer.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_I kinda ignored it for a long time but yeah. So uhh…_

 

Not even Hinata’s suspicious hesitation at the end of the text could temper the warm glow of happiness that settled in Kageyama’s chest. It felt so good to hear those words from Hinata. The dark-haired boy fought a smile and made sure his happiness didn’t show through in the text.

 

From: Kageyama  
_“uhh” what? Spit it out_

 

Kageyama had to wait several minutes before he got an answer.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_Is it like… a physical thing for u?_

 

What. Kageyama felt his face burn. What precisely did Hinata mean like that? Maybe Hinata was asking if he was attracted to him, in which case the answer was yes (would Kageyama admit that? Not likely). Did he mean something dirtier than that? Was he grossed out at the thought? Kageyama kind of wanted to sink into the ground. The only solution was to avoid the issue.

 

From: Kageyama  
_I have no idea what you mean I’m not answering that._

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_No u have to Bakageyama!!! I need 2 know what u like about me, like maybe you just want to be around me and toss to me a lot how am I supposed 2 know if u like me in a physical way if I don’t ask????_

 

Sometimes Hinata actually made sense. Kageyama couldn’t in good conscience ignore his questions, not if they were dating, but Hinata’s potential reaction scared him. The last thing he wanted was for Hinata to be grossed out by him.

 

From: Kageyama  
_Okay…… Are you sure you want to know?_

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_YES omg Kageyama tell me_

 

From: Kageyama  
_I guess it’s physical. It didn’t really start out that way but it’s pretty much in every way now I guess. I don’t know ugh I didn’t ask for this_

 

Kageyama typed quickly and hit send before he could change his mind. His text was a half-truth. He had always noticed Hinata’s body; how could he not? Hinata had incredible reflexes and physical strength. But he had started having feelings for Hinata before he recognized his physical attraction to the redhead. He had been careful not to change his behavior once he had noticed, but the wrestling matches that were normal with Hinata had become a different experience for Kageyama once he realized. Later in their time at Karasuno they had been characterized by a tug-of-war of yearning and resistance. He had tried not to let his hands linger, or his mind stray to parts of Hinata that were off-limits.  
Kageyama’s phone buzzed and interrupted his train of thought.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_No Kageyama that’s a GOOD thing  
At least 4 me_

 

Kageyama stared at the words. So… Hinata wanted Kageyama to be attracted to him. Which should mean that he was attracted to Kageyama too, right? The thought roused a quiet but ever-present need in Kageyama. He wanted to see Hinata, to run his hands over smooth skin, breathe in his scent. The idea that Hinata might reciprocate lent an air of possibility to his fantasies. When Hinata was hopelessly unattainable it had hurt to imagine what he couldn’t have; now, with the suggestion that Hinata wanted him on some level, his imagination went into overdrive.

Behind Kageyama his roommate shifted, dragging him away from the direction his thoughts were wandering. He cursed quietly to himself and fidgeted, commanding his body to calm down. He tapped a quick reply to Hinata before settling down to return to his work.

 

From: Kageyama  
_Okay… I’m glad.  
You should make sure you can visit next weekend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos give me life. Thanks to everyone who read it, I hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... it got nsfw. I'm sorry??? You're welcome?????? Some sin is ahead, fasten your seatbelts lovely readers. Did you hate it? Like it? Feel free to let me know!!!

Kageyama was having the single longest week of his life. Only volleyball practice and sleeping helped. The rest of the time passed at a crawl and Kageyama waited impatiently for the weekend to arrive. Texts from Hinata provided some relief; he texted Kageyama often, and he liked to ask the setter questions that hadn’t come up while they were on the same team. Kageyama could learn little things about Hinata by simply reciprocating, like his favorite color (green) or what he liked about his university (the gym and the free ice cream on Tuesday nights).

Kageyama finished volleyball practice on Thursday evening nearly vibrating with impatience. Hinata had confirmed he could come visit Kageyama over the weekend. He would take the train and Kageyama would pick him up at the station. Kageyama had reluctantly rejected Hinata’s tentative suggestion of a sleepover; his roommate was supposed to be in town this weekend, and Kageyama didn’t want anyone to walk in on… whatever they happened to be doing. Kageyama hadn’t quite decided what that would be yet.

The dark-haired boy opened his phone. He expected to see texts from Hinata, but instead he had one from his mom. He frowned and opened it.

 

From: Mother  
_Be safe this weekend!!_

Kageyama got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly typed out a reply.

 

From: Kageyama  
_Why?_

Kageyama’s sinking feeling got worse as he neared his dorm and his mom texted back.

 

From: Mother  
_Check the weather._

Kageyama stared at his phone, then glanced up at the sky. Not like he expected to see black clouds rolling in to ruin his weekend plans, but just in case. He pulled up a weather app on his phone. The title of the top article was “Tropical Storm Nina”. Kageyama nearly threw his phone against a wall.

“Oh hell no.”

~~~

“Whaaaat???! NO!!” Hinata was sitting on a bench in the locker room when Kageyama called. He had picked up with a cheerful “What’s up, Yamayama-kun?” Just because he knew it would bother Kageyama, but now he was wishing he hadn’t picked up at all. He frowned, flopping back against the wall behind him with a thump.

“Are you sure it’s going to hit us? Like, maybe it will just go around…” Hinata knew it was wishful thinking, but he couldn’t help it.

“Looks like it will. Maybe it won’t be that bad though…” Kageyama sounded glum, which meant it probably would be that bad. Bad enough to cancel their plans, maybe. Hinata groaned.

“Ugh! Go outside and glare at it until it goes away, Kageyama! You’re scary enough, it’ll probably work.” Hinata pouted, and Kageyama didn’t even bother to retort. He sounded nearly as frustrated as Hinata.

“The trains will probably keep running, so the only problem will be getting there and back. You might get kind of wet, but you may still be able to come. If you feel up to it.” Hinata sat up. 

“If the trains are running, I’m going to come. I’ll just pack a dry change of clothes, it’ll be fine!!” Hinata was fairly certain he would swim to Kageyama if he had to.

“Well… yeah, that sounds good. Don’t do anything stupid like leaving if it’s unsafe, but you should be fine if you have dry clothes. You can borrow mine too, if yours get wet in your bag.” Hinata immediately revised his plan to “forget to bring clothes and wear Kageyama clothes instead”. 

“Okay!! I have to change now, so I’ll text you later. See ya~!” Hinata changed quickly and walked back to his dorm, glancing up at the sky distrustfully. Maybe he would get lucky and it wouldn’t be too bad.

 

It was pretty bad. Hinata woke Friday morning to gray light filtering through his window. He rolled out of bed with a groan and padded over to the windowsill. The sky was ominously dark, but it hadn’t begun to rain. Hinata cursed quietly and got dressed. It would almost have been better if the storm had started during the night; it might have been gone or at least weaker by Saturday.

Hinata paid even less attention in classes than usual. He sat next to the windows and stared out into the gloom. He kept swinging between excitement and frustration. He missed Kageyama acutely and he itched to see him again.

By noon the rain had begun to come down, falling in sheets against the windows. Hinata ran between his classes. It didn’t help much; the wind blew rain sideways under his umbrella and soaked the lower part of his pants. It was a relief to arrive at the gym and change into his volleyball uniform as the school day drew to a close. His restlessness translated itself to energy on the court, and more than once during practice his captain had to tell him to relax. Hinata did as instructed, though with some difficulty. By the end of practice the exertion and physical strain had improved his mood.

It helped that a text from Kageyama waited for him when he got back to his phone. _I really want to see you tomorrow._ Hinata grinned and texted back. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest when grumpy Kageyama was so straightforward about his emotions; it was a side of the taller boy only he was allowed to see, and the genuine softness to his words felt like something precious. 

Hinata liked that the Kageyama he was dating was both the same as his teammate of three years and a little different. He hadn’t lost his competitive edge and they still traded friendly insults, but Kageyama was clearer about the things he wanted. He didn’t close up like a clam when Hinata deserved a compliment, and with a little prodding the redhead could get his reluctant partner to open up about what he liked about him. Which was apparently a lot. Kageyama had mentioned his hair (which Hinata had thought the taller boy disliked, maybe because he was always yanking on it), his hands, even his small figure. Hinata was acutely interested to find out what that would translate to when they were alone. 

Hinata returned to his dorm through the steady rain and showered quickly. He went to bed early that night despite knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep; if he _could_ sleep, tomorrow would come faster.  
The morning dawned as bleak and gray as the day before. Hinata jolted awake to the sound of his alarm. He accidentally kicked his desk chair on the way to the window, and limped the rest of the way there with a string of curses. Rain was still falling, at least as bad as the day before. Hinata started bargaining with every god he could think of.

Kageyama texted while Hinata was eating breakfast in the dining hall.

 

From: Yamayama  
_It’s still pretty bad here. If you’re coming, maybe you should wait to leave? It might clear up in the afternoon._

 

Hinata groaned and glared at his phone. He hated waiting. Unfortunately Kageyama was probably right, and at least he hadn’t told Hinata not to come. Hinata sent his affirmative and settled down to a day of restless waiting.

~~~

From: Hinata  
_I’M DONE WAITING BAKAGEYAMA IM COMING AND U CAN’T STOP ME. I’LL TXT WHEN I’M ON THE TRAIN_

 

Hinata grabbed his bag (lacking an extra set of clothes, all according to plan) and stomped out the door to his room. Kageyama still seemed worried, but Hinata was nothing if not stubborn. It was already seven in the evening, and Kageyama had surrendered his rule of “no spending the night” suspiciously easily. Hinata made his way down the hall and punched the button for the elevator. He bounced in anticipation as it arrived, stepping in and selecting the button for the first floor.

He was halfway down when the lights went out.

Hinata yelped as the elevator groaned and jolted to a stop. Silence fell over him, eerie and calm. He blindly felt in front of him until he found the control panel and proceeded to push as many buttons as he could. Nothing changed. The electricity for the whole building was probably out. Hinata took a deep breath and screeched. This could _not_ be happening.

The redhead fished his phone out of his pocket and the screen dimly illuminated the room. He hunkered down on his heels and found Kageyama’s name in his contacts. He listened and it rang twice before he heard a click.

“Hinata? What is it?”

“Hi Kageyama. So, uhh. What would you say if I told you I was stuck in the elevator?” There was a heavy moment of silence on the end of the line. When he broke it, Kageyama’s voice was disbelieving. 

“What.”

“I’m, uhh. I’m stuck. In the elevator. The power went out while I was on my way down.” The silence stretched.

“And why, exactly, did you choose to take the elevator instead of the stairs during a cyclone?” Oops. Hinata swallowed. Kageyama sounded calm, which was bad because Hinata was pretty sure he was angry. Fake-calm-but-actually-angry Kageyama was the worst it could get.

“How was I supposed to know?!? It’s not my fault the power is out Bakageyama! Besides, it’ll probably come back on any minute…” Hinata sent a dubious glance at the ceiling. The helplessness of his situation was starting to get to him. He wanted nothing more than to be out of the building, _away_ , traveling to see Kageyama. And if he didn’t get out of here in the next hour or so he might miss the last train of the night.

Kageyama sighed, sounding exasperated. “I’m not- I know. There’s nothing we can do now. You’ve called the campus police or something, right?” Hinata felt embarrassment flood through him. His first thought had been to let Kageyama know.

“Not yet, I called you first. I should do that though.”

Kageyama huffed in irritation. “Call them, maybe they can get you out. And maybe the power will come back on. Let me know when something changes! Dumbass!” Kageyama hung up and Hinata thought maybe he heard concern in his voice. He let the thought calm the rising anxiety and dialed the number for the campus police. To his great relief an operator answered his call. She listened attentively while he explained his situation before speaking up.

“Understood. And you’re not injured in any way? Are you claustrophobic or feeling panicked?” Hinata replied gratefully.

“No, neither of those.” It was uncomfortable enough being trapped in the elevator without additional anxiety.

“Okay. We’ve got a couple of kids in a building nearby in the same situation as you, and one of them seems pretty upset, so it may be a while before we get to you. I’ll give you a call if the electricity returns to check if you still need assistance. For now hang tight, we’ll get to you as soon as possible.” 

She hung up when Hinata confirmed that he understood. The redhead lit the small elevator as best he could with his phone and edged over to the corner, seating himself with the walls touching his back. It made him feel more stable, like if the elevator fell he could at least brace himself on something. The creaking and settling of the building was making him a little nervous. He texted Kageyama to distract himself, telling the taller boy what the emergency operator had said. Kageyama replied instantly and they texted back and forth while Hinata waited.

And waited.

And waited. 

Forty five minutes later Hinata was restless enough to pace, despite the small illogical part of him that said he shouldn’t move too much or he might make the elevator fall. Hinata barely cared if it did; he was so jittery and _frustrated_ that it was impossible to sit still. If he didn’t leave soon he would miss the last train, and he would have to wait another WEEK to see Kageyama. Besides that he was bad at waiting and the elevator was stuffy. Could he run out of air in here? Hinata had no clue. He was starting to get dizzy from pacing when the lights came back on.

Hinata froze and a grin split his face. FINALLY. He waited, but aside from the rush of air conditioning through the vents his elevator prison remained silent. It didn’t move. Hinata groaned and checked his phone for the thousandth time. His lock screen stared back at him. Moments later his phone rang. He answered it, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is the operator you spoke with on the phone earlier. Can you update me on your situation?”

Hinata sighed and explained that he was still stuck despite the return of the power. She assured him that someone would be over to fix it within the next ten minutes; he just had to sit tight.

Hinata resisted the urge to squeeze the life out of his phone when the operator hung up. The last train was scheduled to leave the station at eight due to the weather. It was currently ten minutes until eight. Hinata felt disappointment chase the lingering hope out and settle heavy in his chest. He bit the inside of his lip until he tasted blood and dialed Kageyama’s number. Kageyama answered quickly.

“Hey.”

Hinata’s response was glum. “Hi, Kageyama.” On the end of the line, Kageyama waited a beat before speaking.

“You’re not coming, are you.” It wasn’t really a question. To his chagrin Hinata felt frustrated tears begin to well up and he angrily blinked them away. He worked to make his voice sound upbeat, but he could hear it waver.

“I’m still in the elevator and the last train leaves in ten minutes. Even if they got me out now I probably wouldn’t make it.” Hinata could hear Kageyama let out a slow breath. When he spoke his voice was even, tinged with barely concealed frustration.

“That’s shitty. You shouldn’t have-” Kageyama stopped himself. “I wish you could come.”

“Me too. Can we do it next week?” Hinata’s voice was thick with gratitude. He didn’t think he could take Kageyama’s blame right now.

“Yeah. Look, you should… will you call me when you get out? You know, so I know you’re safe.”

“Awwww, Kageyama! You do care!!” Hinata grinned. “Sure, I’ll call you. Bye!” 

Vague clunking sounds were coming from above Hinata. A minute later something slammed and the elevator lurched into a smooth ascent to the closest floor above. It stopped with a ding and Hinata tumbled out of the elevator, looking down the wide hallway gratefully. A woman in uniform stood in front of an electrical panel in the wall, usually hidden behind a metal door. She nodded to him and swung the door shut.

“Are you okay?” Hinata nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes!! Thank you very much!” The woman gave him a grin and a wave and Hinata jogged over to the stairwell, taking them two at a time until he got back to his floor. He entered his room and tossed his bag down, flopping onto the bed with a grunt. The whole day had been a string of frustrations that left him feeling entirely unsatisfied. He let himself unwind for a long moment before reaching for the phone.

 

~~~~

 

Kageyama snatched his phone up when it began vibrating. Hinata greeted him, and the clear voice soothed his frayed nerves. The day had been one disappointment after another. Kageyama’s week-long focus on Hinata had translated to pent-up frustration as their plans had failed. It had been impossible not to imagine Hinata as he waited hour after hour, picture precisely what he would look like and how his face might light up when he saw Kageyama. The taller boy had spent _twenty minutes straight_ thinking about the curve of Hinata’s neck and the sharpness of his collarbones. It was getting out of hand.

“So you’re out?” Kageyama guessed.

“Yes, someone came to fix the elevator and I’m back in my room now. This sucks!! Next week I’m going to see you for sure, Kageyama, so don’t even try to get out of it.” Kageyama almost laughed- as if he wanted to. More than anything he wanted Hinata’s warm presence here, with him. He wanted Hinata intimately in his space, disregarding his personal bubble as he was so prone to do.

“You better come next weekend. Do you have a game?”

“No, we have one on Thursday. There’s practice Saturday, but it’s early. I’d just need to change out of my uniform and shower and I could leave by ten thirty.” Kageyama hummed in response, shifting to his back and throwing an arm under his head. He tried to imagine what Hinata looked like on the court, but the only image he could conjure was the redhead in the black and orange of Karasuno. He frowned.

“What does your uniform look like?” 

“Haaah?” Hinata sounded confused. Kageyama shook his head in exasperation and tried again.

“Your volleyball uniform, dumbass. What color is it?”

“Oh! Uhh, it’s blue and white. Kind of dark blue I guess. It’s got white stripes and numbers, and they let me keep number ten.” Hinata’s voice grew pleased and proud at the end, and Kageyama could see it. Bright orange hair and a blue jersey, pale skin standing against the darker fabric. A feral look in his eyes and the ten on his back. Kageyama shivered. Blue against his light thighs as he launched himself skywards for a spike. Hinata would look good in blue and white.  
Kageyama was definitely getting hard under his sweatpants. Maybe it was a good thing Hinata hadn’t come today- Kageyama would have dragged him in to his room and never let him out. He fought to keep his voice nonchalant as he replied.

“Did you trade your black kneepads for white ones? Or does your team not care?”

“I kept the black ones. They don’t look bad with the white and blue, and my teammates have black and white, so it’s fine.” Hinata’s voice was lilting when he was just being conversational and not yelling. Kageyama liked listening to it.

“Mmmm.” The sound Kageyama made was an affirmative, but he sounded a little too pleased. He cleared his throat and hoped Hinata would write it off.

Instead, Hinata picked an unfortunate minute to be sharp. He made an inquisitive sound.

“Wait, why? What does it matter?” Kageyama grimaced and forced himself not to get distracted by the sounds of rustling, probably from bed sheets.

“I, uhh, no real reason. I was just curious I guess…” _Leave it there, Hinata_ he prayed to any deity who might be listening.

“Why would you care what I wear? I don’t- oh my god. OH MY GOD KAGEYAMA, does that turn you on?”

Kageyama’s stomach dropped like a rock and killed the feeling of arousal that had been building. He sputtered defensively and growled into his phone,

“What- what the hell?! Why would you think that, idiot dumbass Hinata?! That’s completely ridiculous.” 

Hinata laughed. “That wasn’t a denial, Kageyama-kun.” The momentary anxiety left and Kageyama frowned, because the redhead had almost sounded pleased.

“Are… does that make you _happy_?”

Hinata’s reply sounded quizzical, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “Yeah? It’s supposed to, right? I like you, so I want you to think about me like that.” Hinata snickered. “Only you would get off to thinking about someone in a volleyball uniform, Kageyama. I’m not even surprised.” Kageyama covered his face with his free arm and groaned. He could feel himself flush.

“I wasn’t! I wasn’t getting off. Idiot.”

“Hmm.” Hinata made a noncommittal sound and paused for a moment. “… Do you want to?” Kageyama’s heart jumped into his throat. His brain activity flat-lined for a moment, searching for an appropriate response and finding nothing. He shrugged helplessly.

“You mean, like, now…? With you?”

Hinata snickered. “Yes, Kageyama-kun, with me. You don’t have to, but it could be fun. Do you?” The easy way Hinata suggested it made Kageyama more comfortable about the idea.

“…I think so?” The dark-haired male hesitated a heartbeat before continuing. “I got… frustrated, waiting for you to come here.”

“Mmm. Me too.” Hinata’s voice had gotten silkier, like he was murmuring directly into his phone. He was totally doing it on purpose. The redhead continued, blissfully unaware of the effect his voice was having on Kageyama. “What did you want to do if I had come?”

Kageyama took a long moment to consider, lowering his hand to tug on the waistband of his pants. It felt a little strange to touch himself while talking to Hinata, so he put it off in favor of answering Hinata’s question.

“I was thinking I’d take you to my room. After we played volleyball, obviously.” Hinata hummed, replying almost lazily.

“And then?” The redhead was clearly looking for specifics. Kageyama swallowed hard and let his hand drift farther down, glancing over the tent in his sweatpants. 

“And then I wanted to touch you. Like, your stomach. And your collarbone. And the dimples on your lower back, and your thighs. I can’t tell if you would feel as muscular as you look.” Kageyama pulled his arm out from under his head so he could cover his eyes as he spoke- it helped him swallow his embarrassment enough to say it. He palmed himself through his sweats with his other hand.

Hinata let out a slow breath. “I like hearing you admit to it, it feels like I’ve won something.” His voice was pleased and a little strained. The mental image of Hinata lying in bed, shirt pulled halfway up and one hand down his pants suddenly flashed clearly across Kageyama’s mind. The dark-haired boy slid his own hand under the waistband of his shorts and boxers. The feeling of true contact made him bite his lip so he wouldn’t make a sound of relief. He spoke quietly into the receiver, trying to keep the breathiness out of his voice.

“You… Fine then, dumbass, what did you want to do?” Hinata spoke immediately.

“Oh, I wanted to kiss you in the locker rooms after you tossed to me for a while. I don’t really think I could wait until we got to your room. Up against the lockers, with my tongue in your mouth. I wanted to give you hickeys too, in really obvious places. You’d probably be pissed, but I wanted you to look at them and remember what we did.” Kageyama scrunched his eyes shut and fought the impulse to come immediately. On the list of things that he had _not expected at all_ , Hinata talking dirty was a little too much for him to deal with.

“Fucking hell, Hinata.” His voice was rougher around the edges than usual, and Kageyama barely cared. He knew Hinata could hear it- he _wanted_ him to hear it. He could see what Hinata would look like, clothes rumpled and red hair disheveled as he pressed himself against Kageyama. The taller boy desperately wanted to know what it would feel like to run his fingers through fluffy orange hair, tug on it until Hinata tilted his head back for a deeper kiss.

Hinata chuckled softly. “How should I shower while I’m there, Kageyama? Should I take one with you? I wouldn’t mind, you’ve seen me undressed before.” The thought sent a thrill through Kageyama. He liked the thought of Hinata in rumpled clothing and half-clothed, but his need to be skin to skin with the smaller boy was growing. Hinata kept speaking, sounding entirely too conversational for what he was saying. Only the unsteady cadence of his words let on that he wasn’t entirely composed. “We could shower together in the locker rooms, as long as you could keep your voice down. It might be a little weird if someone saw two pairs of feet instead of one, but I really don’t care, you know?”

It was easy to visualize; water running down a pair of dark feet hedging in lighter ones. Hinata’s heels off the ground as he reached up to meet Kageyama. The taller boy’s breathing sped up a little. Suddenly his sweats and boxers felt restrictive. He lifted his hips quickly and yanked them off, kicking them to one side. He lay back on the pillow next to his phone, desperately glad his roommate was out. He wrapped a hand around his erection once more and breathed in sharply. He could hear the need in his own voice as he spoke.

“You don’t- god, Hinata. Do you have any idea how _gorgeous_ you are?” Kageyama was too far gone to filter really anything he thought. Hinata hummed into the phone, somewhere between a sigh and a moan. The sound went straight to Kageyama’s dick and he bit his lip at the effort of holding back. Hinata’s voice was pleased when he spoke again.

“I wonder how it would feel to have you touch me if we showered together. I want your hands all over me. I want bruises in the shapes of your fingers on my hips when we’re done. You won’t start treating me gentler now that we’re dating, right Kageyama? I want you to be rough.” 

“Ah… anything. Whatever you want.” Kageyama had to slow his pace to avoid coming. His voice said everything, low and desperate. Hinata certainly didn’t have any doubts now about how painfully into him Kageyama was, but the redhead was unexpectedly carnal in return. Hinata nearly purred into the phone.

“Good. I want you to come undone. One day, Kageyama, I am going to dethrone you so completely you’ll hardly remember who you were without me. I want to watch you come to pieces underneath me.”

Kageyama heard a low whine and shut his mouth abruptly when he realized it was coming from him. His hips lifted off the bed in a futile effort to get more contact. His voice was a desperate murmur when he spoke.

“H-Hinata… Hinata, I’m…”

“Mmm. Yeah, I want you to come to my name. Come for me.” Hinata’s voice was strained, erotic. Kageyama surrendered the last remnants of control. He grabbed at the tissues on his bedside table and came, biting his lip to avoid a groan. Hinata, on the other hand, had no such reservations. His moan was loud and throaty, and Kageyama knew instantly he would replay it over and over in his mind for weeks.

Hinata hummed blissfully as Kageyama came down. The taller boy balled up the tissues and tossed them in his trash, suddenly exhausted. He cast a suspicious glance at his phone as he flopped back down.

“… Hinata, do you think this is a _competition_?” The redhead on the other end of the line laughed.

“Of course, isn’t everything?”


	4. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the fastest I will ever update, because I write crazy slow. I rushed it because I'm excited to write the next chapter, and for some reason I did so right before finals week. Bad decisions. Don't be like me and write fanfic instead of studying for your lab practical.  
> This chapter's a little short, I don't anticipate them all being like this. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!!!!

The bright morning sun streamed through Hinata’s windows as his alarm went off. He reached over to hit the snooze button and knocked it off his bedside table with a sleepy groan. He lay in bed for a moment, then threw his feet over the edge of the mattress and stretched. He felt more relaxed than he had in days, if a little tired. The sun was finally back after the storm, next weekend was supposed to have clear skies and Kageyama was willing to have phone sex with him. The thought made Hinata grin. 

For the second week in a row, the redhead was unusually serious about school. If he didn’t get his homework done on time, he wouldn’t be able to visit Kageyama (in theory). He paid attention in his classes, only falling asleep once or twice. He did at least half of his homework assignments earlier than the night before they were due, so he could get a head start on his weekend assignments. Over all he thought he was doing pretty well.

Kageyama seemed to be on the same page as him. Neither male mentioned the weekend, but Kageyama complained about homework three times before Wednesday. This was unusual because Kageyama talking about school was about as common as watching a tree to pull up its roots and start walking. The taller boy seemed to be a believer in the theory that if he didn't talk about it, he could pretend it didn't exist. 

By Wednesday, Hinata had started thinking he deserved a reward. He considered calling Kageyama again that evening, but both of them had early classes Thursday so it seemed like a poor idea. Hinata was getting frustrated and impatient once more. And if Hinata was frustrated, Kageyama should be frustrated too. It was only fair.

The redhead sat on his bed in a break between classes and considered his options. He could text Kageyama provocative things and see how he responded over text. Not a bad plan, considering Kageyama was in class right now. Or- even better- he could snapchat him. Somehow Kageyama being in public seemed like an added bonus. The taller boy was obviously susceptible to Hinata’s advances, so a sneak attack was sure to elicit some reaction. Hinata also didn’t particularly care if someone caught a glance of anything he sent as long as he wasn’t entirely nude. Kageyama might, but he could deal with a little embarrassment if it came to that.

Hinata pulled off his shirt and bounced over to sit on his bed. How to do this? He lay back on his pillow and opened the app, holding his phone up experimentally. The light in his room was surprisingly good, afternoon sun coming from his window. The camera captured everything from the top of his head to a couple inches below the waistband of his shorts. Good. He wiggled his pants off and tugged at the waistband of his boxers until they were situated nicely on his hips, low enough to clearly show the shadows of muscular lines that ran down towards his crotch. Also good. He chose Kageyama’s name from his recent contacts and tucked his free arm behind his head. It accented his biceps nicely. He held the phone as far up as it could go and shakily tried to press the picture button. His first attempt was blurry, so he held the phone still and tried once more.

The result was more satisfactory this time. Orange hair was situated every which way on the pillow. The muscles in his stomach were well defined and his boxers showed just slightly on the edge of the picture. Hinata grinned, poking out his tongue as he typed a caption. _I miss u_. His slight pout in the picture matched the words well, a thinly-veiled façade for the picture obviously intended to get Kageyama worked up.

Hinata considered the ramifications of actually sending this to Kageyama while he was in class one more time. Then he shrugged and hit the send arrow with a grin. He guessed he wouldn’t have long to wait. Kageyama was easily distracted in class, so he would likely check his phone if he saw a notification from Hinata.

The redhead was right on the mark. Not a minute later his phone dinged, notifying him that Kageyama had screenshotted his image. He cackled as his phone sounded once more, this time a text message. He opened it quickly.

 

From: Yamayama  
_HINATA FUCKING BASTARD YOU KNOW I’M IN CLASS RIGHT NOW_

Hinata snorted. Yes, he did indeed know. Even so Kageyama was probably interested enough to open a second image if he sent one, so Hinata contemplated what else he could send that wasn’t completely explicit. In a flash of inspiration he ran to his closet and pulled out his neatly folded volleyball uniform. A picture in the uniform would both tease Kageyama about their last phone call and also might turn him on. Embarrassed-and-turned-on Kageyama was Hinata’s goal for today, so he yanked the uniform on over his boxers.

Hinata was fairly proud of how his body looked; he had worked hard to get it that way. His thighs were a particular achievement. Hinata left his shirt alone and pulled one leg of his shorts halfway up his thigh with his free hand. Light skin stood sharp against dark fabric in the afternoon sunlight. He held out the phone and angled it. The screen showed most everything from the waist down. He clicked the camera button and captioned it _Ya, I know_. He sent it quickly and settled down to wait for a reaction. Several minutes passed and his phone chirped. Hinata hummed cheerfully as he opened Kageyama’s text.

 

From: Yamayama  
_Hinata. Do you know who else goes to my university? Asahi._

_And do you know that we happen to be in the same economics class? Asahi is a good senpai, so he sits next to me._

_HINATA. DO YOU KNOW. WHAT ASAHI. JUST SAW. WHEN HE LOOKED AT MY PHONE._

 

From: Hinata  
_What._

 

From: Yamayama  
_IT WAS ASAHI, HINATA. HOW COULD YOU. HE CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT ME NOW. YOU DID THIS TO ME_

Oops. Hinata squirmed, but it could have been worse. At least the picture didn’t have his face in it, so Asahi didn’t know who Kageyama was talking to. He felt bad that he had accidentally outed Kageyama to their senpai, but Asahi was a good guy. Hinata trusted him not to judge. Hinata tapped out a reply quickly.

 

From: Hinata  
_I’m vry sorry pls don’t kill me I want 2 live_  
_Also he didn’t know it was me, so that’s good rite? And in theory it could have been a girl? So it could have been worse maybe_

Hinata bit his nails and waited. He wasn’t quite so worried about Asahi as he was that Kageyama might be really, truly angry at him. It made his stomach feel wiggly and tied in knots. When the reply came he stumbled over his fingers trying to open it.

 

From: Yamayama  
_Oh I’ll show you how much worse it can get._

… That was both terrifying and a little bit of a turn-on. Now really wasn’t a safe time to try to take advantage of it though. Hinata needed a bargaining chip. He thought hard and an idea- something Kageyama would probably want- occurred to him. He frowned in indecision. Was it really worth buying Kageyama’s forgiveness with?

It probably was. Hinata quietly lamented as he texted Kageyama back.

 

From: Hinata  
_Noooo pls don’t be mad_  
_I’ll let u top the first time we do it if u 4give me_

Hinata was fine with the idea. The thought of any kind of sex with Kageyama aroused him, and he figured the black-haired male would be more hesitant to play that role. It was kind of appealing, actually, and this way he would be able to take things at his own pace, not have to worry about causing Kageyama discomfort.

The redhead’s thoughts were interrupted by a chirp from his phone.

 

From: Yamayama  
_Deal._  
_No take-backs._

Hinata snorted and rolled his eyes. He was fine giving up this one, especially if it would distract Kageyama from his embarrassment. The corners of his mouth pulled up in a smirk as he responded.

 

From: Hinata  
_My~ u seem pretty eager about that, Kageyama-kun~ (¬‿¬)_

The redhead caught sight of the time and yelped, scurrying around his room to get his things. He checked his phone as he rushed to class and started laughing at the sight of Kageyama’s response.

 

From: Yamayama  
_I am throwing my phone out the goddamn window if you even THINK of discussing this any more while I’m in class Hinata, I swear to god. Asahi is STILL RED._

~~~~

Hinata was eating a late dinner in the dining hall with several classmates when he got Kageyama’s text. _So, my roommate will be out of town this weekend._ His peers barely gave him a second glance when he cheered- most of them were used to his energy by now. He explained to a couple of curious girls that he was going to see a volleyball game this weekend, and his friends nodded in understanding. He waited until he got back to his room to text Kageyama in reply.

 

From: Hinata  
_GOOD. So we can have a sleepover, right??!?!?!?_

Surely Kageyama wouldn’t say no. Hinata was pretty sure the other boy was interested in trying things with him, but Hinata planned to respect any boundaries Kageyama put up. Even if Kageyama didn’t want to touch him at all, Hinata was certain he could sleep in a bed with the other and not make him uncomfortable. He was about to text and tell him so when Kageyama replied.

 

From: Yamayama  
_Yeah._  
_… I’m not quite sure how far I want to go yet…_

Hinata rushed to reassure Kageyama. It wasn’t often that the other boy displayed uncertainty of any kind, and the redhead wanted him to speak up if he wasn’t certain. Both of their comfort was more important than Hinata’s libido. 

 

From: Hinata  
_That’s fine!!!!! We don’t have 2 do anything u don’t want 2. I like u, Kageyama, I don’t ever want 2 make u uncomfortable._

Kageyama’s quick _thanks_ made Hinata hum happily. He trusted Kageyama to speak up if he didn’t want to do something, but it was nice to hear him say so. Now he could figure out how far Kageyama wanted to go without worry that he was pushing boundaries.

The redhead’s phone went off again several minutes later.

 

From: Yamayama  
_So… is your body hair ginger too…?_

Hinata snickered and a wicked gleam entered his eyes as he responded.

 

From: Hinata  
_U can find out this weekend, if u want~_

Kageyama’s irritated reply of _goddamn it, Hinata_ made the redhead laugh. Just two more days- he could hang in there two more days.

~~~~

Friday morning Hinata went to the convenience store. He wandered past isles of snack foods and hygiene products until he neared the back and slowed. In front of him stretched a daunting shelf of boxes, and another row of bottles. Shit. Maybe he should have looked this up.

The redhead whipped out his phone and stood to one side, out of the way in case anyone needed to get by. After five minutes of scrolling through websites Hinata felt like he had a better picture of what he needed. He approached the shelf again and hesitantly picked up a bottle. It read “Silicon-based lubricant”. The brand he recognized from his brief searches on the internet.

The boxes posed a slightly greater challenge. Hinata was fully aware that one size did not fit all when it came to condoms, so he picked a box of both medium and large (he kind of hoped the second box wasn’t necessary; his pride and his ass were on the line). Kageyama was significantly larger in stature than him, and usually dicks were more or less proportional to their owners. Buying two boxes was the safest option, even if the price made him cringe.

Hinata walked to the counter feeling vaguely unclean. He didn’t even want to imagine Kageyama attempting to buy these supplies- the taller boy would probably scare the cashier to death with his terrifying glare. He placed the supplies on the counter and the bored-looking brunet cashier glanced down and did a double-take. He fought a smirk as he started to scan the first item.

“You sure you want this second box, buddy?” The guy pointed to the larger box of condoms. Hinata, vaguely irritated, nodded towards the counter.

“Oh, those aren’t mine.” The guy looked confused for a second or two and Hinata could actually see the lightbulb come on. He turned dull red and averted his gaze. Hinata thought he heard a mumble about “homos”, but frankly he didn’t care. He left the convenience store with a strong feeling of anticipation. He didn’t expect to use these supplies this weekend, but it never hurt to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide whether Hinata is made of sunshine or sin. We'll probably find out next chapter.


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very nsfw. Gonna have to raise the rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a challenging chapter to write, but I finally got something I'm pretty happy with. AND I passed all my finals! I can in fact succeed and also write gay romance. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy ^_^

Kageyama arrived at the train station twenty minutes early. He was well aware that Hinata would take at least that long to reach the station; the redhead had texted him that he was on the train a little over an hour ago, and he had a long way to travel. Despite this, somehow waiting at the station seemed better than waiting in his dorm. The brief walk to the station in the midday sun had been a relief. The late cold front from two weeks ago had long since vanished and the pleasant weather had helped dull his impatience.

Kageyama made his way to the station entrance and seated himself on a bench out of the way. He had a good view of everyone exiting the small station, so he wouldn’t miss Hinata when he arrived. He pulled out his phone for lack of something better to do and checked his messages for the tenth time. If he was lucky the other male would arrive on time and Kageyama would only have to wait a little longer.

The dark-haired male became increasingly jittery as the minutes dragged by. He shifted in his seat often, toying absentmindedly with a coin he found in his pocket. Groups of people would periodically bustle out of the station and Kageyama glanced up to scan through them even though it was still too early. His dark eyes skittered over crowds of men, women and students his own age who emerged into the bright sunlight blinking and chattering to one another. Once he caught a flash of red hair and his heart skipped a beat, but it was just a woman with a long ginger ponytail. He frowned and went back to turning the coin in his hand over and over.

Kageyama looked at his phone. A little past noon. He was beginning to seriously consider pacing back and forth in front of the station. Hinata should arrive any minute, and Kageyama felt like a child’s mechanical toy that had been wound to tightly. One of his sneakers tapped impatiently on the sidewalk. 

A new group of people began emerging from the station. Kageyama’s gaze raked across the crowd and caught on a mess of orange hair. The slight boy eased himself out of the crowd and stood to the side, scanning the area around him. He had a bag over one shoulder. Kageyama was standing up when large brown eyes caught sight of him. 

“Kageyama!!” Hinata’s face broke into a blinding smile and he turned to run at the taller boy. The knot of tension in Kageyama’s stomach disappeared and he felt the corners of his mouth turn up on their own. The redhead showed no indications of stopping as he closed the distance between them and Kageyama was starting to worry that he was about to be tackled when Hinata dropped his bag unceremoniously to the ground. He slammed into Kageyama’s chest a second later, causing the taller boy to stumble back a step to maintain his balance. Strong legs wrapped around Kageyama’s waist and Hinata’s arms encircled his neck. He felt his own arms fold around the shorter boy in return, holding up some of his weight. Hinata’s sharp chin rested on his shoulder and he smelled the vaguely sweet scent of the redhead’s shampoo. He breathed deeply and sighed into the fluffy orange hair.

“Hinata.”

The other boy hummed happily. “I missed you.” Kageyama nodded in agreement and squeezed a little tighter.

“Yeah.”

Hinata relaxed his grip after a moment and Kageyama let him slide back to the ground. The redhead happily picked up his discarded bag and Kageyama nudged his shoulder, enjoying the physicality he had missed in the weeks they were apart.  
“What kind of greeting is tackling someone?” Hinata looked thoroughly indignant as he turned to follow Kageyama away from the station.

“God Kageyama, it was a hug!” The dark-haired male snickered as they crossed the street, trying not to let Hinata catch the fondness in his expression when he glanced at him. Hinata was walking close enough to him that their arms brushed with every step, and he seemed equally happy with the contact. He turned to Kageyama with an excited grin and mimicked tossing a volleyball.

“So we’re going to the gym, right? I want to hit your tosses.” Kageyama nodded. He glanced again at Hinata, unable to help himself. The redhead’s brown chocolate eyes, full smile and delicately arching eyebrows were all as Kageyama remembered them and the setter drank in the sight. His cheeks were tinged pink. He had grown several centimeters since he started at Karasuno and his features were a little more angular, but he still stood a head shorter than Kageyama. He looked around interestedly at their surroundings, brown eyes taking in the buildings and green lawns of Kageyama’s campus. Kageyama cleared his throat and motioned towards the building they were passing, which contained the dining hall.

“You don’t want to eat first?” Hinata shook his head.

“Volleyball first, then we’ll do other stuff.” He started walking a little faster, so Kageyama quickened his pace to keep up. Hinata sped up again and glanced back with an impish grin on his face. Kageyama glared.

“You can’t race me, you idiot, you don’t even know where the gym is.” Kageyama started running anyway. Hinata took off beside him with an excited whoop and stayed on his heels all the way to the gym, despite the bag bouncing on his shoulder. 

The pair entered the gym side by side and Kageyama felt a sense of rightness. He picked up a locker key from the front desk and led Hinata to the locker room. He found the correct door and swung it open so Hinata could throw his bag in. The volleyballs were in one of the closets, and Hinata bounced excitedly from foot to foot as Kageyama collected several and led him out of the locker room and onto the courts. Several people were practicing in pairs or on their own, but there were no games going on. 

“Let’s warm up.” Kageyama set the spare volleyballs aside and Hinata took a receiving stance across from him. It was a familiar sight. Hinata’s brown eyes were eager and he had perfected his stance over the years, which pleased Kageyama. The setter tossed the ball up in the air and Hinata bumped it back. They passed back and forth, but after a minute a stir of worry made Kageyama catch the ball instead of returning it. Hinata had winced when he received the ball.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” _Again_. During their junior year Hinata had badly sprained his wrist in one of the many tumbles he took playing a match. Kageyama had only found out two days later when he walked in on Hinata icing it in the locker room, biting his lip in discomfort. The setter had to drag the redhead to the nurse and tell Coach Ukai himself to keep Hinata from hurting his wrist further trying to play. Hinata could be dying and Kageyama was willing to bet he would still say he was fine.

“No! I’m fine Kageyama, really.” The setter gave him a look of blatant disbelief. The redhead shook his head and held out a hand for Kageyama to inspect. “Look, it’s just a scratch. There’s a cat near my dorm and he swiped at me.” The setter took Hinata’s small hand and inspected it gently. A thin red line cut across the meaty part of Hinata’s thumb. If it was hit directly it probably hurt, but it wasn’t a serious injury. Kageyama frowned and spoke, taking the opportunity to keep holding Hinata’s hand.

“How did you get scratched by a cat?”

The redhead’s face lit up. “I was trying to pick him up, and he didn’t like that. He’s so cute, Kageyama!! He’s a little grumpy and difficult, kind of like you, but he came and sat next to me when I was eating lunch and he follows me around sometimes. Here, look!” Hinata freed his hand and pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping through the pictures. A short-haired black cat, sleek and thin, looked back at Kageyama. It sat with its tail curled around his feet, chin up regally as it looked at the camera. Hinata smiled fondly at his phone.

“I named him Tob- umm. Tom.” Hinata blushed and looked away, clearly evasive. Was he embarrassed? His shyness was infectious and the taller boy felt his cheeks heat up. He reached out and ruffled Hinata’s hair gently.

“I guess he’s kind of cute. And your hand looks fine.”

“Of course it’s fine, Bakageyama. I told you it was. Now let’s go!! We’re warm enough, we ran here.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and handed Hinata the volleyball. His feet found their way to the familiar place in his position by the net. Hinata’s eyes gleamed as he threw the ball up and ran at the net. He jumped, Kageyama tossed and the volleyball slammed into the floor on the other side. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

~~~~

They weren’t finished until well past lunch time. Finally Hinata’s stomach growled loudly enough that Kageyama heard it and they looked at each other reluctantly.

“We should probably get food.” Hinata nodded in agreement, pouting as he collected the volleyballs strewn around the court. He trotted back to the locker room, tossing the balls in a bin in the supply closet on the way. Kageyama felt a nervous thrill as he followed the redhead back to the relative quiet of the tiled room. He was most definitely _not_ thinking about what Hinata had said… something about kissing him against the lockers, showering- nope. Not thinking about it. He cast a sideways glance at Hinata as they entered.

“Do you want to shower?” Hinata looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows, face splitting into a sly smile. Kageyama quickly amended his statement with a scowl. “ _Alone_ , Hinata.” The redhead pouted, but didn’t argue when someone else walked into the locker room. Kageyama went to his assigned locker (courtesy of being part of the university’s volleyball team) and pulled out a clean shirt. He grabbed a towel, threw his spare at Hinata and stripped off his shirt as quickly as possible. He was about to head towards the showers in the back when hot hands settled on his stomach. He stilled and glanced around as Hinata sighed from behind him.

“You have such nice abs.” His voice was almost a murmur. Kageyama’s heart sped up and the hands trailed across his skin as he turned to look at Hinata. He heard the sound of a shower turning on- the guy who came in earlier was nowhere to be seen. Kageyama lifted a hand, almost against his will, and gently rested it along Hinata’s jaw. His face was so small. He brushed a thumb lightly across Hinata’s cheekbone, noting the softness of the skin. He had always wondered what it would feel like to cup Hinata’s delicate-looking face in his hands. Brown eyes flickered through surprise and softened.

Kageyama dropped his hand and stepped away, leaving his stomach feeling cold where Hinata had left invisible handprints. He motioned towards the showers.

“Go shower. I- we- later.” He stumbled over his words a little, but his meaning was clear. Hinata was starting to get his Determined Look, which meant bad news. The redhead seemed like he was half considering challenging Kageyama, but he finally gave an abrupt nod.

“Later, Kageyama. But not much later. You’re not getting out of this one.” Kageyama shot Hinata his best scornful glance.

“Do I look like I want to get out of it, dumbass?” A slow grin appeared on Hinata’s face. Orange hair bounced as he shook his head.

“No.”

Kageyama pointed to the rows of shower stalls blocked off by flimsy curtains. “Right. Now quit wasting time.” 

 

Kageyama showered quickly, rinsing off the sweat of his workout. Hinata was done before him. The shorter boy was toweling off his damp hair, which made him look particularly appealing. Kageyama swallowed and hung the towels up before leading him to the dining hall. They ate quickly- it was easy to tell both were in a hurry. Between mouthfuls Hinata spoke up.

“So what feels the most different from high school? About being at university.” Kageyama considered.

“Probably this thing we have. Being… together.” Something came over him and Kageyama looked down to mumble “That’s my favorite part, at least.” When he finally looked up Hinata was gaping at him.

“Foul! That’s a foul, Kageyama! You’re not supposed to be cute!! You’re tall and good-looking, you can’t be cute too.” Hinata scowled and Kageyama felt simultaneously like he was glowing and like he wanted to sink into the earth. He shoved food in his mouth before he could say more mortifying things. Hinata followed his example, eating faster than before.

They left the dining hall together and Kageyama led the way back to his dorm. His sense of nervous anticipation grew as they entered the building and made their way up the stairs. Hinata fidgeted from foot to foot as Kageyama fished out his keys and unlocked his room. He bounded in when the taller male opened the door, looking around at the sparsely decorated space. Two beds, two closets and two desks split the room into sides. A sink was tucked into one corner. Kageyama closed the door apprehensively as Hinata turned with the air of someone trying to box in an escaping animal. Kageyama stilled. He wanted the other male, but he wasn’t quite sure what to do now that he had him here.

Hinata solved his predicament by walking over and grabbing the taller boy’s hand. Kageyama found himself fixated by the sway in the redhead’s hips as he tugged the dark-haired boy over to his own bed and pushed at him until he sat down on the edge. Blue eyes now sat roughly level with excited brown ones. Dark skinned knees bumped against slim hips. Kageyama’s adrenaline, which had been steadily building, spiked. Hinata leaned forward and an exhale caught in his throat, but the anticipation remained as the redhead stopped just centimeters from his mouth. He wanted to kiss Hinata. Warm breath puffed against Kageyama’s lips and he felt fingers on the base of his neck. They slid up into his hair and ran through it, making his scalp prickle. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

“Touch me.” Hinata’s voice was clear and calm, but did little to mask the intensity in his eyes. His hands continued carding through Kageyama’s hair as the taller boy lifted his hands to slide under the edges of Hinata’s shirt. The other boy’s skin was blissfully smooth and warm under his fingertips. The friction of skin as Kageyama ran his hands over the muscles in Hinata’s back was satisfying. He made his way up to Hinata’s sharp shoulder blades and back down his spine, reveling in the physicality after so long of simply fantasizing. As Kageyama slid his hands down he could feel the dimples in the small of Hinata’s back.

Brown eyes pinned Kageyama in place. A strong need for access to Hinata’s skin made him grasp the hem of the other boy’s shirt and pull it up. The redhead stepped back wordlessly and pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his muscular stomach. Kageyama drank in the sight, trying to memorize all the little details. The other male tossed the shirt aside as Kageyama reached for his hips to pull him closer.

The taller boy lowered his head and rested it gently against the redhead’s smooth chest. He could feel the rise and fall as Hinata breathed. His thumbs fit neatly into the indentations that ran down from Hinata’s hips. The smaller male’s body radiated heat. Kageyama unthinkingly lifted his head to brush his lips against the sharp clavicle in front of him and Hinata’s chin brushed the top of his head. The slight boy’s scent differed a little from what he was used to; the masculinity of Hinata’s deodorant was rounded out by the warm smell of his body.

“Wow, you’re so gentle Kageyama. I thought you didn’t know how.” Hinata’s voice broke the silence of the room. The taller boy lifted his head and scowled at the impish smile that greeted him.

“Shut up- you’re ruining it. What, would you rather I was rough?” Hinata’s eyes gleamed and Kageyama swallowed hard.

“Not yet.”

Terrifying. Hinata was terrifying.

The redhead tugged at Kageyama’s shirt. “Take yours off too.” Kageyama did as he was asked, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. Hands lighted on his shoulders and Hinata leaned forward to press his lips against Kageyama’s. For a moment the sudden presence so intimately close was overwhelming, but Hinata’s lips were warm and inviting. The closeness stirred his desire and the taller boy reached to find Hinata’s waist and draw him nearer.

The dark-haired boy closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the sensation of the mouth against his, the skin under his hands. Sitting on the edge of the bed made it necessary for him to lift his chin up to kiss Hinata, which the redhead seemed to like. His nose brushed Kageyama’s as he tilted his head and kissed harder. His lower lip was full and soft. The taller male could feel him open his mouth slightly and Kageyama followed suit, a flutter of anticipation in his stomach. Hinata licked into his mouth and his knees went weak. He lost all sense of the world around him, unable to focus on anything else. Hinata ran his tongue across Kageyama’s top teeth and hummed.

Kageyama felt his mind go hazy and he broke the kiss, coming up for air. He was vaguely relieved when he looked up and saw Hinata was also panting, brown eyes half-lidded. The slighter male moved almost seductively, winding his arms around the back of Kageyama’s neck and maintaining eye contact. He was close enough that their foreheads were almost touching. He had scooted even closer while Kageyama was distracted. He stood between the taller boy’s legs and edged a thigh up, right against the mattress and Kageyama’s crotch. The dark-haired male jolted at the contact, heat coiling in his abdomen. Hinata licked his lips hungrily and Kageyama flushed. The taller boy hissed in a breath.

“Hina-” The redhead went for his mouth again and cut him off. His tongue slipped in and Kageyama lost himself in kissing Hinata. His hands roamed distractedly over Hinata’s shoulders and down his back. He hesitated at the waistband of Hinata’s shorts, fingers tracing the muscles on the small of Hinata’s back. The redhead withdrew his tongue and growled against the taller boy’s lips.

“ _Touch_ me, Kageyama.” His voice was lower than normal, sensual. The words went straight through Kageyama and demanded he comply. He let his hands drop to Hinata’s ass. The fabric of the athletic shorts was smooth and didn’t mask the deeply appealing curve of Hinata’s body. He had always known the other male was muscular, but it was one thing to know it and another thing entirely to feel it under his hands. Kageyama pulled him closer so they were chest to chest. He kneaded the firm muscles under his hands, making Hinata hum appreciatively.

Hinata ducked his head, stepping back enough to brush his lips against Kageyama’s neck. The taller boy felt his skin prickle with goosebumps. The area was sensitive and he could feel when Hinata kissed it, when he opened his mouth to swipe his tongue over the skin. Arousal swept through him and he tilted his head to the side to allow the redhead better access. He suppressed a moan as Hinata worked his way up the column of Kageyama’s neck. The slighter male’s mouth reached his ear and he murmured breathily.

“Being with you feels… right. I want you.” The redhead bit Kageyama’s earlobe. The sharp sensation made the dark-haired male hiss. Hinata’s warm mouth eased the stinging and Kageyama felt the words echo to his core. 

“Uhh. Yeah. It’s the same for me.” Hinata was wedging his thigh further between Kageyama’s legs and it was making him aware that he was almost painfully hard. Hinata’s voice, never quiet, was sensual when he spoke softly.

“Good. It was hard when I didn’t know that.” Kageyama felt a pang of sad longing in answer. The boy under his hands had been so unattainable for such a long time, and now everything had changed. It felt like an illusion, but if Kageyama lost this reality something inside him would break. He didn’t have the words to voice this, so instead he just nodded fervently in agreement.

Hinata’s hands roamed down over his stomach and he drew back to eye Kageyama appreciatively. Kageyama released his ass with some regret. The taller boy remembered his embarrassment and flushed, glancing down to confirm what he already knew. His hardness was entirely obvious under his shorts. A glance at Hinata’s lower half told him the redhead was just as badly off, which he found far more interesting. The slighter boy stood unabashedly in front of him, a light flush on his neck and collarbones. The look he gave Kageyama was a challenge. _So now that we’re finally here, what are you going to do about it?_

The dark-haired boy reached forward and hooked the waistband of Hinata’s pants. The redhead grinned as he drew them down, exposing green checkered boxers. Hinata stepped easily out of the shorts as they pooled on the floor. Kageyama drew satisfaction from the look of surprise that crossed Hinata’s face when he slid off the edge of the bed and sank to his knees. Hinata wasn’t the only one who could act on his desires. He reached for Hinata’s hips and maneuvered the slighter male in front of him so he could leave kisses on the redhead’s stomach. His chest bumped the front of Hinata’s boxers and he flushed, acutely conscious of the contact. The taste of skin under his lips and tongue was intoxicating and Kageyama wandered downwards to mouth at the sharp hipbones and the bang lines above Hinata’s waistband. The redhead breathed in sharply when Kageyama sucked at the skin. He wondered how much it would take to leave a hickey.

“You can take the rest off, if you want. You’ve seen me naked before, I don’t care.” Kageyama glanced up in uncertainty, but there was no hesitation in those deep brown eyes. That decided it. Kageyama had imagined it hundreds of times, what it would feel like to take Hinata’s clothes off. The offer was too tempting.

The taller boy tugged gently on the sides of Hinata’s boxers and they slid down his hips. Long fingered hands froze midway.

“Oh…” His voice sounded defeated. Kageyama looked up at Hinata. “It’s red. That’s not fair, Hinata.” Above him the corners of his eyes crinkled as Hinata broke into a laugh and leaned down, boxers half-on, to press a kiss to Kageyama’s lips. He pulled back with laughter in his eyes.

“Well you cheat too, Kageyama. You’re so tall, and your hair always lays flat, and your abs make everyone jealous. You definitely have more advantages.” Hinata chuckled and his eyes gleamed. “Now, you get naked too. It’s only fair.” The redhead tugged Kageyama to his feet and yanked his shorts off, taking the opportunity to slide his hands across the taller boy’s butt. He looked up and gestured to the tented front of Kageyama’s boxers.

“Can I?”

Kageyama wanted it. He found himself nodding before he had made a conscious decision to speak.

“Yeah, if you want to.” Hinata moved with a determined air, wrapping his hand around Kageyama through his boxers. The dark-haired male’s breath hitched. The contact was a relief, it was so good but it _wasn’t enough_. Hinata’s hands were smaller than his own and the angle made it feel different than when he touched himself. His hips rocked forward, making Hinata grin fiercely. The redhead gave a few experimental strokes and Kageyama felt his knees go weak. A low grunt escaped his throat and Hinata chuckled, a positively wicked look in his eyes. Kageyama couldn’t quite manage a scowl, but he did narrow his eyes at his partner.

“S-Shut up. Idiot.” The taller boy’s gaze dropped to Hinata’s lower half. His boxers were precariously low. Hinata caught his look and met blue eyes, releasing Kageyama to slide the underwear off. _Holy shit_. Hinata stepped out of his boxers towards Kageyama, all lithe muscle and smooth skin. The dark-haired boy unthinkingly took a step back. Hinata backed him up against the bed once more and reached to touch him. Kageyama surrendered to his hands, breath coming in shallow pants as Hinata stroked him. Hooded brown eyes raked up and down his body, taking in every inch of him. Kageyama gritted his teeth against the surge of pleasure.

“Oh, no. I am not coming first, it’s definitely going to be you.” Kageyama’s voice was rougher than usual. Hinata considered this, his hand slowing on the other boy’s erection.

“Fine. But in exchange you’re gonna let me blow you.” Kageyama hissed an inhale.

“You- good god, Hinata. How can you say things like that?” The redhead cocked his head to the side, gaze frank and edged with desire.

“Because I want it. I want to do that to you.” The honest words sent a pulse through Kageyama that went straight to his core. He was helpless, he had never been able to resist the will of the boy in front of him. He shrugged and honesty crept through the haze of arousal in his voice.

“Whatever you want. Now come here.” Hinata grinned at his victory and, to his partner’s surprise, stepped between the taller boy’s feet and turned his back to him. He snuggled back and leaned against Kageyama, butt pressed solidly to the other boy’s erection. A light-skinned hand reached for him and pulled Kageyama’s arm to wrap around his waist. The dark-haired male trailed the fingers of his other hand along Hinata’s hip and down, wrapping them tentatively around his erection. Hinata sighed and wiggled a little in Kageyama’s lap. The taller boy buried his face in the redhead’s neck and worked his hand on Hinata’s dick. 

Kageyama could feel Hinata start to tense in his lap as he touched him. It gave him a great deal of satisfaction to feel Hinata’s physical reaction to the pleasure. Muscular thighs were taut and the redhead’s hips fidgeted like he wanted to thrust into Kageyama’s hand. It added to Kageyama’s arousal and he pulled Hinata closer. The taller boy could see over Hinata’s shoulder, down his muscular body to the floor where his toes curled and relaxed.

“Your hands… are a lot bigger… than mine.” Hinata’s voice was strained and Kageyama found it deeply appealing. “It’s good. Your hands are so good, Kageyama.” The taller boy hummed against Hinata’s neck. He soaked in their closeness, enjoyed the contact of skin on skin that he constantly desired. Hinata was hot in his hand. The redhead’s throat vibrated as he sighed, and he butted his head against Kageyama’s gently.

“Harder, Kageyama. More.” It was only natural that the tall setter follow the redhead’s demanding voice. Kageyama quickened his pace and the resulting moan from Hinata made him feel like he could come just listening to it. Hinata’s hips rocked and his body strained.

“I’m- I’m nearly- ahh, Kageyama…” He jolted and Kageyama eased him through it, slowing his pace and lessening the pressure as Hinata came into his hand. The redhead panted, his head falling back against Kageyama’s shoulder. The world paused for a moment as Hinata lay against him and breathed, then the redhead stood up on shaky legs. He wobbled over to the desk and grabbed several tissues, returning to painstakingly wipe Kageyama’s hand clean before balling them up and throwing them away. The taller boy felt a warm glow of affection for his partner. Hinata ruined his moment by looking him up and down appraisingly with a steely glint in his eye. 

“Your turn.”

Kageyama felt suddenly self-conscious. “You don’t have to, you know. If you want to just cuddle I don’t mind-” Hinata was already kneeling down in front of him, pulling his boxers over his butt so they dropped to the floor. He wrapped a hand around Kageyama’s dick like he was gauging it and gave the taller boy a look that warned him not to argue. Still Kageyama hesitated, giving him a last chance to back out if he wanted to.

“You really sure you want-”

Hinata interrupted him. “Yes I’m really sure! I think about sucking your dick like five times a day, Kageyama. Let me do this.” Kageyama filed that statement away for later and tried not to blush. Hinata leaned forward and licked the tip experimentally, and the taller boy shuddered from head to toe. Hinata grinned. He fit his mouth carefully around the first inch or so and Kageyama nearly whimpered. It was hot and wet and it made his nerves tingle. He leaned back and knotted his hands in the covers of his bed, forcing his hips to remain still. Hinata drew back and went farther and this time Kageyama did make a sound, low and needy. The redhead hummed around his cock in response and he could feel the vibration. The taller boy bit his lip as Hinata went to work, tongue pressed close to the underside of Kageyama’s dick. He felt something scrape him and hissed.

“Watch the teeth.” Hinata released him and caught his breath.

“Sorry. You’re kind of big, so it’s hard not to bite you unless I keep my lips over my teeth.” The redhead leaned forward again and the look he gave Kageyama was absolutely _sinful_. He wrapped his free hand around Kageyama’s thigh and the heat of his mouth returned. The taller male’s breath came faster and his hands clenched around the bedsheets. Hinata was learning where his limits were, pushing farther forward. Kageyama felt him recoil a little, gag reflex triggered. He winced and freed one hand to reach down, brushing a stray tuft of Hinata’s hair behind his ear.

“Sorry.”

Hinata squeezed his thigh and hummed, speeding up his movements. The pressure built and Kageyama’s breath caught. His eyes slid closed and the world narrowed to Hinata’s mouth, the redhead’s hand holding his thigh. Sparks flickered behind his eyelids as Hinata hummed again. Pleasure mounted quickly as Hinata worked his length. His voice was rough with need when he spoke.

“Hinata… you should stop, Hinata, I’m going to come.” The redhead made no attempt to remove his mouth. He made an affirmative sound and sped up, pressing his tongue close. Kageyama went over the edge with a hiss of breath. Waves of pleasure shook him and he could feel his thigh tremble under Hinata’s hand. The redhead stilled, letting Kageyama ride it out. The taller boy’s breathing evened out and Hinata pulled away. The redhead stood and trotted over to spit in the sink.

Kageyama slipped on his boxers, knees weak. Hinata turned to retrieve his and the blue eyed male saw with some astonishment that he was hard again. He pulled on the underwear and turned to Kageyama with a grin.

“One more?” Kageyama flopped onto his bed, feeling boneless.

“No way. You have too much stamina.” His partner grinned and wandered over to the bed.

“I was kidding. Mostly.”

The softness of the covers felt good. A need for contact rose in him and Kageyama opened his arms, but Hinata shook his head.

“No, I’m the big spoon.” Blue eyes squinted incredulously at him.

“You are not, you’re way smaller than me.” Hinata glared resolutely and crossed his arms.

“So? You get to top when we have sex, so I get to be the big spoon.” Kageyama gave up with a sigh that was more for show than anything else. He rolled over and Hinata bounced onto the mattress behind him, scooting close to lay against his back. He draped an arm over Kageyama and sighed contentedly. Drowsiness crept over the taller boy as Hinata’s body heat sank into his tired muscles. His eyes drifted closed as he listened to the even cadence of Hinata’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in hell


	6. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm about a thousand years late with this chapter, I'm very sorry! For some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter, probably all the emotion and stuff. As always thank you for reading! And thank you very much to all the kind souls who leave me comments and kudos, they motivate me so much ^_^ enjoy!

Kageyama woke when Hinata threw an arm across his face. He jolted and the heavy limb slid off. The redhead lying next to him murmured something in his sleep and wiggled down into the mattress, sighing peacefully. Kageyama felt the world soften as he made out the figure of Hinata next to him. The dim orange light of the street lamp shining through the window gave edges to Hinata’s figure. Shapes solidified into recognizable forms- an arm crooked under his head, a hand curled into a fist on the covers by his navel. The redhead’s legs were tangled with Kageyama’s own as he curled towards him. The dark-haired male lay on his stomach, an arm over Hinata’s waist. Hinata breathed softly under him, making Kageyama’s arm rise and fall.

The red glow of the alarm clock on his bedside table told him it was thirty-four minutes past midnight. He had pulled his spare blanket over the two of them in the night, so the bed was warm. Hinata was warmer. Warmth and light go together, after all. There in the dark, the realization drifted through Kageyama’s mind that there was no one in the world he would choose over Hinata. In his drowsy state the thought didn’t frighten him as it normally would have. Instead it floated under the surface of his consciousness as he brushed his hand up Hinata’s bare side. It came to rest over the left side of the redhead’s chest. The thumping of his heart was steady under Kageyama’s hand.

The dark-haired boy felt somehow brittle, like his own heart was glass that could break at a single word. It was odd, he thought, to be so happy and so fragile at once. He couldn’t really put a name to the muddy blend of emotions that swirled gently in his chest, but trust was certainly there. Pangs of uncertainty and doubt sometimes surfaced, but they were swept away by contentment. Hinata made him happy. He scooted close enough that he could feel the redhead’s warm breath against his neck.

Hinata stirred and Kageyama winced, angry at himself for waking the slighter male. Hinata blearily opened one eye. Long lashes hid the nearly-black iris as he squinted. His gaze found Kageyama before the eye slid closed again.

“Tobio…” The redhead cuddled closer and his breathing evened out again with a contented sigh. Kageyama thought this must be what seeing color for the first time felt like. A little overwhelming, something that made you happy and also made you want to cry. He squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his hand to rest against Hinata’s head, brushing stray strands of hair away from his temples.  
_I’m gone. He can have me forever if he wants me._

The thought shocked him a little, like an unexpected draft of cold air. Kageyama mentally scolded himself. It was too early to be thinking of forever, it was naive. There was no guarantee of how long Hinata would want to stay, or that they wouldn’t grow apart. Kageyama had always believed it was best to be practical. The odds were against “forevers” when it came to first loves. But… for now, in this moment, he would let himself be happy. Forever or not, three years of trust and companionship meant something. 

Kageyama settled back to stroking Hinata’s hair. The heat and the peace of having Hinata next to him soon lulled him back to sleep.

~~~

The dark-haired boy woke to something nudging him in the ribs. He blinked himself awake and looked down to see Hinata wedging himself ever closer against Kageyama’s side. Gray morning light filtered in the room and Kageyama groggily pulled Hinata tighter against him as the redhead gave him a lazy smile.

“Mornin’.” Hinata’s greeting cut off with a yawn.

“Mmm.” Kageyama was a little proud that the wordless reply sounded soft and pleasant, instead of sounding grumpy. Positive emotions were the most difficult to express. He let a yawn of his own escape and met big brown eyes.

“I want to go on a date.” Hinata’s voice was conversational, working up to excitement. Kageyama frowned a little. He was vaguely concerned when the realization hit him that he and Hinata had never actually gone on a date before. They had walked home together, bought meat buns, practiced outside of school… but did it really count if you didn’t call it a date?

His voice was rusty with sleep. “Yeah… but when? You have to leave by noon, right?” Hinata smiled and poked Kageyama in the side.

“A coffee date, Kageyama. It’s not even eight yet. We can go get breakfast before I leave.” The redhead’s smile drooped at the thought of leaving, and Kageyama felt like he wilted a little too. He cleared his throat and nodded.

“Let’s go get breakfast, then.”

Hinata must have decided they weren’t allowed to be sad yet, because he grinned and shoved Kageyama over the edge of the bed. Kageyama landed with a thump on the floor and snarled, his momentary gloom forgotten. There was no escape for Hinata in the small room, and the taller boy chased him into a corner. Hinata was bright-eyed and the taller boy paused a little uncertainly. He had no plan other than “catch Hinata”, and now that he had access to Hinata’s body it felt strange to grab his hair and feign anger.

Instead he stuck his cold hands against Hinata’s bare stomach. The slighter male squeaked and grabbed at his wrists, looking betrayed. Kageyama moved his hands higher along Hinata’s sides- because it was warmer, he told himself- and Hinata dissolved into helpless giggles, sinking towards the floor. Oh. Hinata was ticklish. Kageyama grinned and wedged his hands under Hinata’s arms as the redhead fought to free himself. His eyes were squeezed shut and his body shook with laughter. If he had to choose a descriptive word, Kageyama would have said he was beautiful. The dark-haired boy absentmindedly paused his movements to admire the other. In the respite Hinata wheezed,

“Kageyama, st-stop, oh my god.” He managed to grab the other boy’s hands and pull them away from his sides as Kageyama snapped back to the present. He crouched by the redhead, nearly on top of him. A breathless moment passed between the two as brown eyes met blue ones. Then Hinata smiled and reached up, bringing his face close to press a soft kiss to the corner of Kageyama’s mouth. He bounced upright and went to put on pants, leaving Kageyama kneeling on the floor.

“Come on, let’s go get breakfast! I’m hungry.” 

 

The campus was misty gray and overcast as the pair walked to the nearest coffee shop. There were few students out before seven thirty on a Sunday, so they encountered only a couple of people. Hinata brushed against Kageyama’s arm as the two walked together. They stepped into the cozy coffee shop and ordered after a brief argument over who would pay. Kageyama won, and handed the cash to the tired-looking girl at the cash register. Kageyama headed towards a table, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Hinata shook his head.

“No, let’s sit on the couch.” Kageyama shrugged and followed Hinata over to the worn leather couch sitting against a wall. The taller boy sank into it as Hinata returned to the counter to retrieve the bagels and drinks the boys had ordered. He handed Kageyama a bagel and nestled beside him on the couch. He was close, pressed up against the taller boy’s side, and Kageyama looked around guiltily. The two other people in the shop were engrossed in their laptops. They could most likely get away with half-snuggling, and Hinata didn’t seem to care if they were noticed or not. 

The redhead was munching on his bagel happily. There was something comforting and warm about the physical contact that Kageyama had never noticed before. He had always enjoyed touching Hinata to some extent, so what was different?

Hinata poked him in the forehead, between his scrunched eyebrows.

“Bakageyama, you’re scowling. Do you not want to sit so close?” Kageyama came to and shook his head quickly.

“No, that’s not it. I was just thinking.” Hinata looked at him with expressive eyes.

“Wanna talk about it?” Kageyama hesitated a moment, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what was bothering him.

“No, it’s fine.” Time to redirect. “You should keep eating, maybe one day it’ll make you taller.” Hinata looked indignant and shoved at Kageyama with his shoulder, nearly making the taller boy spill his coffee. He almost dropped it a second time when he realized what had made Hinata’s touches seem so different.

He hadn’t had intentional physical contact with anyone since he left for school.

It wasn’t a big deal really, not for him. He liked his new volleyball team- they just weren’t as physically affectionate as Karasuno. His looks, reputation and personality made others warry of him. He understood that, and he told himself it didn’t bother him. But it made Hinata’s teasing and familiarity seem all the more precious; it made him lonely.

Hinata pouted. “You still seem unhappy. Like you’re pissed, or sad.” Kageyama couldn’t think of a reply to that, so he shrugged and took a bite of his bagel. Hinata was finished with his, so Kageyama set his coffee down on the table by the couch and took Hinata’s hand.

~~~

The hours passed too quickly. People came and went from the coffee shop as Hinata and Kageyama sat together. Their conversations fit neatly between spaces of comfortable silence. At last Hinata regretfully looked at the clock on the wall.

“It’s getting close to ten. I should head back soon.” Kageyama ignored the twisting in his stomach and nodded. The pair left the coffee shop and walked back to the dark-haired boy’s dorm in silence. The sun hadn’t been able to burn through the clouds, so the sky remained gray and overcast. It seemed somehow fitting.

Kageyama unlocked his room and let them both in. Hinata knelt to pack his bag and looked up at him with a sad frown.

“I don’t want to go. I’ll miss you.” Kageyama glanced away and swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.

“Yeah. I’ll miss you too.” Hinata stood and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist. The taller boy returned the hug, leaning down to breathe in the scent of Hinata. The redhead spoke against his chest.

“It’s not like I’ll never see you again. You have to come visit soon. And I’ll text you lots.” Kageyama nodded in silent agreement as he willed himself to let go of Hinata. The redhead collected the last of his things and looked up.

“Can I borrow this?” He was holding one of Kageyama’s shirts, the one he wore in the evenings after his post-practice shower. The dark-haired boy frowned in confusion.

“Sure, but I’ve worn it already. I can get you a clean one-” but Hinata was shaking his head.

“This one smells like you. You wear it after you shower, right? That’s what you always did at training camps. So it’s not gross. Is it okay?” Kageyama nodded. It was almost reassuring that Hinata wanted to keep something of his. The redhead stuffed the shirt into his bag and stood, leading the way to the door since Kageyama’s legs appeared to have stopped working. The taller boy followed woodenly. 

Outside the dorm Hinata slipped his hand into Kageyama’s own as they set off to the train station. Kageyama avoided looking at him. The lump in his throat wouldn’t disappear. There were few students up and about, so they walked through the tree-covered campus without disturbances. Kageyama bit his lip until he could taste blood. It wasn’t like Hinata was leaving forever. He shouldn’t be so bothered, but Hinata was warm and he felt like comfort and affection and Kageyama was homesick. Hinata reminded him what it felt like to belong.

The tall setter breathed deeply and blinked, but his eyes filled up anyway. He refused to look at Hinata, though he could feel the other boy’s gaze. The small hand in his tugged him to a stop across the street from the train station. The redhead’s voice was small when he spoke.

“Kageyama? Are you okay?” The taller boy blinked. Damn it. Hinata’s concern destroyed the dam he had been stubbornly building to keep it in. The taller boy scrubbed at his eyes, angry with himself. He forced words past the tightness in his throat.

“Fine. I’m fine, idiot.” He squeezed Hinata’s hand, hoping to take the sting out of the blatant lie, but Hinata pulled his hand free. Kageyama turned to look at him, half-panicked, an apology on his lips. The redhead’s hands met his jawline, firmly cradling his face. He pulled Kageyama down until they were nose to nose. Kageyama went dull red in shame. Hinata’s firm gaze met him head-on. 

“You don’t have to tell me why, but if you want to I’m here.” Hinata patted his cheek and released him. Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and gingerly bumped their foreheads together before straightening, wordlessly trying to express his gratitude. He swiped at his eyes again before glancing down at the ground near Hinata’s feet.

“Just- homesick, I guess. Having you here reminded me.” Kageyama worked to keep the tremor out of his voice, but it wavered more than usual despite his efforts. Hinata leaned into his side, tilting his head against Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Well, you should stop being sad, okay?” His tone made it sound like the most straightforward thing in the world and Kageyama felt a flare of embarrassed irritation, but Hinata kept talking.

“Seeing you sad is like getting punched in the stomach. I thought so even when we were in high school. Every time we lost, or something went wrong, I thought that I wanted to make you happy so you would stop making that face.” Hinata stepped in front of the taller boy and Kageyama’s eyes were drawn to his, light but intense under the fluffy orange bangs. “No matter where I am, that won’t change. This is only temporary.” Hinata gestured to the college campus around them. “For as long as you want to be with me, I’m going to make sure we’re together. On the same stage.”

Kageyama covered his face with his hand. The statement held a different weight now that they were together, but Hinata’s unintentional charisma hadn’t changed. He wiped his eyes and lifted his chin, fighting the residual tightness in his chest. 

“Yeah.” Hinata gave him a firm nod and took his hand again, leading the way off the grass towards the train station. Kageyama smiled wryly as they walked, clearing his voice to ease the roughness when he spoke.

“So was that a proposal, or are you trying for the national team too?” A brief moment of worry that Hinata would think he was serious and be uncomfortable dissolved as Hinata grinned up at him. 

“We’re too young to marry, Bakageyama. But we’re gonna be the best in Japan, so you better be prepared.”

~~~

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_If u’re so homesick u should try 2 make a friend, Kageyama_  
_I know u can do it, u just have 2 let ppl figure out u’re actually a dork_

Kageyama’s limbs felt like lead after four hours of practice, but he smiled a little when Hinata’s message sat on his phone waiting for him. Two days had passed since the weekend had ended, and the redhead had texted him often. He sat on the bench and tapped out a response on his phone.

 

From: Kageyama  
_I could make a friend if I wanted to. Idiot_

The dark haired male went to shower, returning quickly to check his phone again. It eased the dull ache left in Hinata’s absence.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_PLS Kageyama whn we met I thought the nicest part of u was ur ass_  
_I wanted to put someone else’s personality into ur body so I could lust after u without making myself mad_

Kageyama snorted in surprise at that, chuckling quietly. He wasn’t quite sure whether to be flattered or angry. He settled on a little of both.

 

From: Kageyama  
_Yeah, we had sexual tension way before I ever realized I liked you. But it was way worse for me._

Kageyama wandered out of the gym and towards his room. His phone buzzed as he walked up the stairs and he almost smiled. Hinata was so easy to predict sometimes.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_R u kidding Kageyama I was so nice to u. Kind of. I was an angel and u just glowered and yelled at me. How was it worse 4 u?_

From: Kageyama  
_No, Suga was an angel. You were TERRIBLE at receiving and you constantly wanted to fight. I kept wondering what god hated me enough to put an obnoxious personality in a body like yours._

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_U’RE SO RUDE KAGEYAMA. And I totally caught u looking at my ass in the locker room sometimes, don’t lie 2 me_

Kageyama unlocked his room and sat down at his desk to stare at his homework. He needed to keep up with his classes if he was going to visit Hinata any time soon. He waited several minutes before replying, just to make Hinata wait.

 

From: Kageyama  
_Fine, I did. I was probably trying to decide whether I wanted to jump you or throw you into the sun_

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_U definitely had it easier. I once dreamed we had sex in the gym, and Daichi took one look at my face when I saw u the next day and he laughed at me for fifteen minutes_

Kageyama gave up on homework and leaned back in his chair, willing his body to calm down. It had only been a few days since Hinata had left, but he craved the redhead’s presence and body even more than before.

 

From: Kageyama  
_So this was our first year? What happened in the dream?_

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_Yeah that was the 1st time it happened, after the Shiratorizawa match. I guess it wasn’t quite sex. We started arguing abt something rly stupid and u got in my face to yell at me. So I grabbed ur shirt collar 2 yell back but then u leaned in and kissed me. Then we were on the floor and u were grinding on me, and I decided “fuck it, I’m doing him” but then I woke up_

Kageyama let out a deep breath he’d been holding in as he read. Pleasant tingles made their way down his body and his hand strayed to his lap. As always, Hinata’s words had power. When the redhead tried, his subtly erotic intensity turned into a weapon that could bring Kageyama to his knees. His hungry brown eyes flashed in Kageyama’s memory as he reached for his phone.

 

From: Kageyama  
_That’s unsatisfying_

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_Right? U should make it up to me next weekend. I’m free Sunday_

The dark haired boy felt his heart speed up. He quickly checked his phone- a game on Friday that weekend, but nothing else. It would be possible. And if anything else suddenly came up, he would blow it off. He texted back eagerly.

 

From: Kageyama  
_That should work for me_

His phone buzzed and he smiled at the response.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou  
_YESSSS GOOD ≧◡≦ I’m looking forward 2 Sunday, Kageyama~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the person who recently left a comment yelling at me to work on this, that's why I'm posting tonight x) I'm definitely looking forward to writing next chapter! I expect to finish this fic in one or two more chapters, but they should be fun~


	7. competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple hours later than my self-assigned deadline, I'm very sorry!!! But hey, have some hormonal teenage boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for your encouragement and for keeping up with this fic, you all give me life.  
> This chapter was pretty hard for me to write, probably because I didn't have it planned and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to finish the fic in two chapters or one. But it felt rushed to get to the end in one chapter, so I added this one. I also didn't have anyone to beta this, so if there are silly mistakes I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy!

From: Hinata [group msg]  
_HOW LONG is it going 2 take sunday 2 fucking GET HERE????!??_  
_Is this what it was like 4 him waiting on me?? I’m surprised he didn’t rip my clothes off the second I got there_

 

From: Suga-san  
_Someone’s impatient~_

 

From: Noya  
_Ahaha ikr? Asahi knows better than to meet me in public now, he gets embarrassed. Says I “have no shame”_

Hinata glanced over the replies to his text and screeched, nearly dropping his phone. SUGA? Hadn’t he only texted Noya? He knew he had a group chat with the pair of them along with individual messages… Hinata groaned. WHY wasn’t he more careful? He had broken down and texted Noya a week after he and Kageyama had confessed, and kept his senpai updated as their relationship progressed. But Suga was different. He was too pure, too daunting for Hinata to approach about things like sex. 

 

From: Hinata [group msg]  
_Umm, Suga-san, I’m so sorry for exposing u to that I meant 2 just txt Noya_

 

From: Noya  
_LOL SHOUYOU_

 

From: Suga-san  
_Oh no, it’s fine? I’m afraid I actually know all about it anyway, Noya’s been keeping me in the loop. You’re always welcome to talk to me too you know, if you’re comfortable with that!_

 

From: Noya  
_Talk to him Shouyou. No one gives better sex advice than Suga. And relationship advice. Basically any advice_

Well, maybe he hadn’t needed to worry. Hinata leaned back in his chair, giving a slight shrug. It couldn’t hurt. And venting about his impatience might make the time go faster. He leaned precariously over to shut the blinds against the setting sun glaring in his window and returned to his phone.

 

From: Hinata [group msg]  
_Ok then, thanks. Kageyama’s coming over sunday and I’m going 2 die of old age before he gets here I swear_

From: Noya  
_Nice, you guys gonna go all the way? Maybe you can finally take care of all that goddamn sexual tension you’ve had for YEARS_

Hinata chewed on his lip, thinking about the bottle of lube and condoms in his drawer. If Kageyama wanted to, he was more than willing. He wasn’t sure he attributed the same importance to sex as some people seemed to; it was just a part of life, albeit a vaguely mysterious part up until recently. His recent visit to Kageyama’s school had convinced him that he wanted it, and he wanted it with Kageyama. There was a sort of deep-seated hunger that the dark-haired boy woke in him.

 

From: Hinata [group msg]  
_If Kageyama wants to, yeah_

 

From: Suga-san  
_Do you want some advice, Hinata? If you don’t mind I’m going to be specific._

Hinata sat up, curiosity piqued. He had done his research, and he felt mostly comfortable with the idea, but more information never hurt. How knowledgeable was Suga on gay sex? Noya seemed to value his advice, and Noya was dating Asahi, so both of them were likely more experienced than Hinata.

 

From: Hinata [group msg]  
_Yeah!_

From: Noya  
_Take notes Hinata_

A good minute and a half elapsed before he received a wall of text from Suga.

 

From: Suga-san  
_I know you’re probably excited or impatient, but I definitely recommend you take it slow. By that I mean physically, if you’re thinking about penetrative sex. Lube is your best friend, be generous with it. You’re going to want to get used to the feeling, so I recommend using fingers first (trust me, you’ll thank me later). Not everyone likes penetrative sex, so don’t feel pressured to do it just because it’s “normal”. But if you’re both interested it can be a lot of fun, so it’s definitely worth experimenting with~_

Hinata read intently through the page of text before him. He should have known Suga would be willing to offer advice, immodest subject matter or no. Suga’s suggestions echoed what he had read to some extent, but some information was new. Hinata started thinking too much about Kageyama’s long slender hands. _I recommend using fingers first_. He shivered and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory of Kageyama’s tan hands before he got too hard. He still had questions he wanted answers for.

 

From: Hinata [group msg]  
_SUGA-SAN HOW DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?_  
_Also do I need 2 do something 2 prepare?? The internet said go 2 the bathroom first, is that rly it??_

 

From: Noya  
_He knows because he and Daichi bang all the time_

 

From: Suga-san  
_∠(*ﾟ∇ﾟ*)_  
_Yeah usually you’re fine if you use the restroom around an hour beforehand._  
_Oh and I forgot! It’s good to take a shower afterwards, both for health/cleanliness purposes and because cuddling is much nicer that way!_

 

From: Hinata [group msg]  
_Thanks a lot u guys r lifesavers_

 

From: Noya  
_you better tell me what happens_

 

From: Suga-san  
_One last thought- if you have time, consider practicing by yourself to get used to the feeling, just with fingers. Best to do that when you’re already aroused. (sorry to be so clinical, my health education class is rubbing off on me I think.) If you have questions about anything feel free to ask!_

Hinata sent them a quick thank-you and leaned back in his chair, eyes straying to the innocuous drawer. Practice, huh? Maybe it would be useful for him to work out his sexual frustration in between now and the day Kageyama would arrive. 

The redhead stood abruptly and went to the drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube before flopping onto his bed. The bottle he set on the bedside table while his attention strayed to his phone. Kageyama’s reactions to this had the potential to be delicious, and Hinata could never resist the chance to undermine the taller boy’s haughty composure.

He hit Kageyama’s name in his contact list and lazily raised the phone to his ear. It rang and he shimmied out of his shorts, leaving himself in just boxers and a shirt as the line clicked.

“Hinata.” Kageyama’s voice was warm and pleasant, something first-year Hinata wouldn’t have believed in a million years. Something like tranquility rippled through Hinata’s chest whenever he heard it. Weird, how the same voice could prompt either burning desire or gentle affection. Or, in many other cases, friendly irritation. Hinata grinned and greeted his partner. 

“Kageyama! What’s up?” 

“We just finished practice, so I’m walking back to my dorm. You?”

Hinata figured that was close enough to alone- no reason not to get straight to business. Besides, Kageyama would get flustered. “I was thinking about all the stuff I wanted to do with you on Sunday.” 

Kageyama didn’t disappoint- he sputtered ineloquently before hissing “Come on, Hinata- I’m still walking back, dumbass!” Hinata grinned.

“Yep, and only you can hear me right? So it’s fine!” 

Kageyama growled, which made Hinata want to rub up against everything in sight like a cat. He chuckled, feeling himself start to get hard. Kageyama’s response had a long-suffering air.

“There’s a time and a place, Hinata.” 

“Yeah, obviously. It’s here and now. You don’t have to talk if there are people around, you know- just listen.” There was a long moment of hesitation and Hinata began to worry he had pushed too hard, but then Kageyama cleared his throat.

“What- umm, what did you… have in mind?”

“For Sunday?” Hinata shifted around in bed, reaching down to palm himself through his boxers. 

“Yes, Hinata, for Sunday. Dumbass.” Kageyama was trying to hide the fact that he was flustered. Hinata loved it. Now it was time to test the waters, and see what Kageyama was up for. A thrill went through Hinata’s stomach, part anxiety and part excitement.

“I was thinking I want to know what your fingers feel like up my ass.”

Kageyama hissed a breath, and Hinata could _hear_ the incredulous scowl on his face.

“Are you-?? _Hinata_ , can you just… hold on. Until I get to my room.”

Hinata had to actively stifle a cackle. The anxiety worked its way out of his system, leaving him pleasantly anticipatory. 

“Sorry, Kageyama, am I making you uncomfortable? Feeling a little stiff, maybe?”

“You are terrible. You’re a demon. A dumbass placed on this earth to punish me.”

Hinata hummed in agreement, letting his satisfaction color the tone of his voice. “Yep. If only you didn’t have a hard-on for me, you could live in peace.” 

The dark-haired boy on the other end of the line paused, and Hinata could picture him gritting his teeth, a muscle in his jaw clenching. 

“I need you to just. Shut up, for forty five seconds, and then when I get to my room you can talk again.”

Hinata had no plans to shut up. Kageyama would probably hang up on him, but sometimes it was worth it to provoke the other male. Besides, arousal was beginning to usurp his better judgement. He raised his eyebrows and aimed for nonchalance when he replied. “Well, until you get there, try to avoid thinking about fucking me into your mattress.”

Kageyama snarled wordlessly and hung up.

Hinata shrugged and took the time to kick off his boxers; Kageyama would probably call him back in a minute. He picked up the bottle of lube to stare at it dubiously. With a shrug he opened the bottle and coated a couple of fingers, trying to avoid getting it anywhere else. His phone rang as he set the bottle back on the bedside table. Hinata reached over and answered, putting his phone on speaker to free up his hands.

“Hey Kageyama! Are you in your room now?” 

“Yeah. No thanks to you, dumbass.” Kageyama sounded half aggravated, but if he hadn’t wanted to talk to Hinata he wouldn’t have called back. The redhead lay back and continued where he had left off.

“Sorry. I just want you, and I never get to see you so I get a little desperate.” 

On the end of the line Hinata heard the telltale squeak of a mattress that meant Kageyama had retired to his bed. His voice was a little smoother when he spoke, not as barbed with irritation.

“It’s- it happens to me too. I end up with a lot of pent up energy.”

Hinata chuckled and thought about Kageyama’s body. “You mean you get horny as hell?” 

“Hah. Yeah, that’s what I mean.” Kageyama huffed but didn’t hold back the answer. Hinata got a tingling sense of satisfaction that the dark-haired male was more comfortable with being sexual. 

“Good. I’ll fix that, on Sunday.” It was a mock threat, but Kageyama’s drawn out inhale told Hinata he was doing something right.

“You better.” Kageyama’s reply was nothing more than a mutter, like he wasn’t sure he wanted Hinata to hear. Hinata hummed into his phone, arching his back at the words. He got a thrill from talking dirty to Kageyama, and it was easier to play out his fantasies when he had the other male’s voice turning strained and hungry in his ear. 

“Tell me what you want, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s breath left him in a rush and Hinata closed his eyes, to better visualize him. Maybe he was sprawled on the bed, white cotton t-shirt pulled up so he could get a hand under his boxers. His eyebrows would be pulled down just enough to create a crease in his brow between them as he strained. And his hands- oh, his hands, the memory of his hands on Hinata’s skin was overwhelming. He wanted them on him, in him.

Kageyama’s voice came soft.

“I want- umm. You.” It was more of a question, and Hinata was looking for answers.

“That’s a start. I want specifics though… it’s fine to say stuff like ‘I want to grind up against your excellent ass, Hinata’ if it’s true.” The redhead’s imitation of Kageyama’s deeper voice was mediocre at best, partly because he was trying to keep the laughter out of his own words. Kageyama snorted disdainfully in response, apparently insulted.

“Dumbass, that’s not what I would sound like. When I tell you what I want to do to you, believe me, you’ll know.” The dark-haired male’s voice was smooth and imperial, his most condescending tone. It got beneath Hinata’s skin, made him want to reduce Kageyama to desperate panting breaths and quiet whimpers.

The redhead moaned softly into the phone and reached down with the hand he wasn’t using to jack off. He had to lift his legs so that his knees were bent, and it required him to curve his back a little, but he could touch himself with his slick fingers. The contact felt a little strange, and he squirmed. 

“Oh. That feels weird.” There was the sound of rustling sheets.

“What… uhh, what are you doing?” Kageyama sounded off-balance, like he had been caught by surprise. Hinata thought it was a good tone on him.

“Learning how to take it up the ass.” Maybe one day Hinata would learn the art of innuendo, but for now he was about as subtle as a freight train. Luckily for him, he didn’t need subtlety. He would learn new tricks when Kageyama stopped being so easily flustered.

The redhead thought he heard a mutter of “Jesus.” Kageyama’s breathing became more audible, like he had turned his head to the side towards his phone. His neck was probably strained, his eyes closed- Hinata tried to relax, and worked a finger into himself. It wasn’t particularly comfortable and it felt a little unnatural, but it didn’t hurt much.

“I could help you with that.” The tentative quality in Kageyama’s voice was gone, swallowed by lust. Hinata’s hips didn’t want to stay flat on the bed.

“But you’re not here, so I have to make do. That’s pretty mean of you, Kageyama.”

“Believe me, Hinata, I’d much rather be there.” God, Hinata loved Kageyama’s voice. The way it was now, low and sensual, went straight to his dick. He took a long moment to think about hearing his given name in that husky murmur, how it would roll off Kageyama’s tongue. He shivered.

“You know, you can call me by my given name if you want. We’re pretty close now.” 

Kageyama huffed, trying for affronted and missing by about a mile. He sounded too thirsty to manage it.

“You called me Tobio the other night, when we slept together. You didn’t bother asking then.” Was that a _challenge_ in his voice? Hinata hissed a breath, something inside him flaring up in answer.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it, _Tobio_. I don’t think you even want me to ask, you’d rather I just do it. Right?”

Kageyama’s voice was nearly a growl. “Are you trying to fight me or do you want to fuck, Shouyou?” 

Hinata managed not to come right there, but it was a close thing. He could tell his own voice was kind of wrecked when he spoke, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Holy shit, you should be explicit more often. Mmmh. And obviously I want both.” He could hear Kageyama breathing quickly, almost shaky. He cast his mind about, trying to remember the point he had been making. He caught it and half grinned when he spoke again. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you like when I’m pushy.”

“Maybe I just like giving you what you want. You’re a pain to deal with otherwise.” Kageyama sounded close, and Hinata wasn’t going to let him stay in control without a fight. He would push the other boy over the edge himself.

“Then you should come over here Sunday and get inside me, because my fingers aren’t _long enough_.” He accentuated the words with a moan for good measure, and then Kageyama was swearing in his ear. Hinata held out for another eight seconds, just to prove that he could, and then he was coming. His reach wasn’t really enough for more than superficial penetration, so he didn’t hit whatever sweet spot he was supposed to find, but it didn’t lower the high from his orgasm either. He really wanted to try with Kageyama’s long fingers and see if it felt better. 

He panted lightly, lying still and loose for a moment to enjoy the aftershocks before he reached for a tissue. He scooted closer to his phone, most of the competitive intensity worked out of his system and replaced by affection.

“I want Sunday to be here.”

Rustling was his only reply for a moment, then the sound of the phone being picked up.

“So do I.” Kageyama’s voice was also mellower, and Hinata was reminded of warm skin against his as he and Kageyama lay together. The taller male sighed. “I still have to eat, so I’m going to go.”

Hinata made a noise of assent. “Okay. See you soon?”

“Yeah. Bye, Shouyou.” Kageyama hung up before he could respond, so Hinata just wiggled a little in his covers. He thought if someone saw him they would probably notice the glow coming from his skin, because Kageyama made him feel like a string of Christmas lights. Something that radiated light and happiness.

 

The buzzing of his phone roused Hinata from a catnap over his textbook. He had chosen to stay in bed to read, obviously a bad idea.

From: Noya  
_Btw Asahi texted me the other day all freaked out because he saw someone sending sexy pics to Kageyama in class_  
_He was afraid Kageyama would never talk to him again, it was hilarious._

From: Hinata  
_OOPS_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news is I pretty much have the next chapter planned out and the beginning is written, so I'll do my best to get it out in a reasonable time!  
> The title of this fic should probably be "Hinata is Much Too Intense" tbh. I'm so sorry, but I can't seem to change it now. He's just a tiny dominant sunflower.  
> Pray for Asahi


End file.
